


The Devil you don't know

by blackcrystaly



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Biting, M/M, Not a dark fiction, Notsoevil!Sam, Religious themes not prejudice, demon!Sam, light bloodplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-15
Updated: 2012-02-15
Packaged: 2017-10-31 06:17:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 24,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/340873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackcrystaly/pseuds/blackcrystaly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam found Dean tied up to a stone altar and decided that it was the perfect time to claim what belonged to him now: his brother’s soul.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dean was a beautiful sight: tied half naked and laying spread eagled to the stone altar. Sam walked slowly and stopped at his brother's side not making the least movement to release him.  
"Help me, you bitch!" The blonde shouted to his brother.  
"You know, Dean... this is not the best moment to insult me." He gave the other a big, wolfish grin "I could decide to keep you there..."  
"Came on, Sam! Help me out!"   
The brunette looked down, smiling.  
"I always wondered... you told me once that you would try _everything_ once..." Sam's voice had become progressively darker.  
"You think this is a good moment to talk about sex?!" The green eyed asked incredulous.  
"Absolutely, it's the perfect time. Tell me, Dean, have you ever thought about _incest_?" He put a strong emphasis on the last word.  
"Sam!!! You are my _brother_!" He exclaimed while fighting hard against the ropes and wishing this was just his mind playing tricks to him, or some evil son of a bitch doing it.  
"Exactly my point..." The clear eyed said mocking him and smiling evilly.  
"Are you possessed?" He stopped all action, forgetting for a moment his own complicated situation and focused on the other, still very clear the memory of a demon wearing his brother's body. But it was impossible; they had the tattoos that prevented such a thing from happening ever again!  
"Would that help?" Sam was calm, showing his inner confidence.  
"What are you talking about?!" He began to fight his restrains again without any luck, they weren't getting any softer "Help me out of here and we'll forget this really bizarre talk!" There was a note of hysteria in Dean's voice.  
"No." Sam said decisively.  
" _No?!_ " The older showed his surprise at the answer. This was getting more and more weird.  
"No." He repeated, this time his eyes got darker and his features hardened "I've been terribly patient, Dean, watching you get everything that moves on your bed but me and I´m frankly quite done with it."   
The older Winchester opened his mouth to say something but his voice died when he really looked at Sammy´s face: his fate was sealed, his brother wasn't taking "no" for an answer.  
Sam straddled him, placing one knee on each side of the other's hips.  
"I have been watching you for years, you know? Almost my whole life: I know every square inch, every muscled plane, where every scar is and how you got it."  
His right hand caressed the green eyed face softly. Then he took the knife that kept hide at his right boot and proceed to cut the blonde's t-shirt.  
"Hey! This one is a favorite!"  
"I'll buy you a new one." He said dismissively.  
"You'll do that, bitch!"  
The younger smiled again but this time it was naughty and dangerous.  
"I told you not to provoke me, jerk."  
And he made the weapon caress his brother´s neck, not deep enough to cut, but enough to raise Dean's hairs. His brother was fighting hard and dirty.  
"You're such a slut for adrenaline... it always gets you in trouble!" Sam licked his lips slowly and sensuously.   
The blonde couldn't stop but follow that playful tongue with his eyes, his head arching a little as if trying to reach it. He stopped in mid-motion horrified. This was Sammy! He was off limits!  
  
The brunette smiled, he knew exactly how badly this was affecting his brother's psyche and body, it was time the older found out who was calling the shots, and it was his duty to made him understand he wasn't allowed any more lovers, affairs or one night stands.  
He decided to move on and reclined over the strong body, their chests pressed together and his sinful lips almost against the other's ear.  
"I love the way your body feels, how strong it is." He murmured softly, seductively. "I watch you work out and my body catches fire... have you ever noticed?"   
The hunter kept a stubborn silence, eyes carefully evading any contact with the other's as his own body betrayed him.  
"No, of course not. You can spot anyone in heat within a three mile radius but couldn't see how hot you got _me_ every fucking time you stepped out of the shower half naked and still wet."  
Dean had to bite his bottom lip to repress a moan that wanted to escape. The taller knew what he was doing!  
"Every time you bragged about one of your conquests I wanted to go out and kill the bitch! No one has the right to touch you that way except for me!"  
He hadn´t even suspected. He had just tried to give his brother some sense of normality, of everyday-family relationship!  
"You know... this was one of my favorite fantasies? I used to think about tying you up to the bed just before you were out to one of your hot dates and slowly seducing you to forget about it and give yourself to me."  
"Well, sorry to interrupt your little daydream, but this is a cold, hard, stone altar and I'm getting cramps! Could you be nice enough to move your ass and get me out of here!!!"   
Sam smiled at the hunter's desperate voice and pleading eyes, but then, he realized, Dean was scared, more than that, he was _terrified_. It was written in his heart beat and hurried breath, in his dilated irises.  
He pondered the opportunity of getting the one thing he wanted above all and the fact that if he didn't do this right he would never get another chance, and he just new that having him once wouldn't be enough for the egoistic bastard that he was, so he made the only thing he could think of: he freed his brother's arms but didn't got off him.  
  
It had worked! Thought Dean while massaging his hurt wrists to ease some circulation.  
The brunette had released him, well almost, since his legs were still firmly tied and his brother over him, but it was a start, now he would have to keep going until he could take them both out safely and then kick the hell out of Sammy for putting him through Hell while he was defenseless.  
"Thank you, now aren't you forgetting something?"  
"No." The taller Winchester said confidently.  
"My feet are still tied up and you are sitting on me." He said almost angrily.  
"I know." The taller said it matter-of-factly.  
"Sam, if you think this is funny you are so sick!"  
"Actually, I don't find it as funny so much as enticing; you are like a dream come true." Once again his voice was seductive.  
"If you release me completely about now I won't beat the crap out of you later, much." He promised solemnly.  
"The time when you could actually scare me has long passed, Dean, I'm taller, stronger and more powerful than you could ever imagine." His eyes shone amber-dark for a moment and the older stop dead in his tracks.  
"Sammy?"  
"Surprise, Dean! This isn't really how I wanted to tell you."  
"What in Hell… _Christo!!!_ " He shouted at the top of his lungs making the other just laugh.  
"You are so predictable, bro! If that could stop me I would have gagged you."  
"Who are you?! Where is Sam?!" _Not again! Just not again!_ He prayed.  
"I _am_ Sam, Dean, you should know better than think something can possess me again." It was true; the tattoos on their chest made sure of that.   
The brunette was smiling evilly and naughty at the blonde and he just knew that the worse was yet to come.  
"I have a confession to make Dean: do you remember I promised I would free you from your deal? I lied. Your contract is iron clad, there is no back door: your little tasty soul belongs to Hell and his rightful ruler… which fortunately for you it's me."   
"Wait a sec… the deal was that I was going to Hell and that was it!"  
"Tell me, dear brother, did you bother to look at the contract, at all?"  
Dean's eyes diverted and focused on the wall, he hadn't. It was not a time for petty rules, or details. Sam for his soul, deal or no deal, tic- tac- toc, and he had done it, just like that.  
"I'm pretty sure that if I had gotten engaged I would have been told!"  
"But you did nonetheless. No one will ever say that we play fair."  
  
How could this really be Sam? How could hide something this big from him and then just drop it like it was a little thing? But the most important question right now was: why did he do it? If this amber eyed thing was really his brother the day they all feared had come at least, and he wasn't quite ready to be good to his word: he couldn't kill his Sammy in cold blood.  
"Are you wondering, Dean? Asking yourself if this is just a nightmare or maybe another Djinn-induced dream? If I'm just another son of a bitch playing little mind games with you?"  
The accuracy of the other's words left him with none. This couldn't be real. This was not supposed to happen, ever. Two tears escaped his eyes, no way to hold them, leaving him with a blurry vision.  
"There's no need to cry for me, Dean, or to me." Sam voice was almost playful. With soft fingers he took the little drops to his mouth.  
He looked at his brother with something akin to hate in his eyes.  
"Now, that's not nice, here I am, trying to make the things easy for you and…"  
" _Excuse me?_ " He said with a harsh tone. What the hell was Sammy, or the demon, talking about?  
"You heard Ruby: every demon was a human at first, usually they change _after_ they are in Hell, and it's a really painful process but I won't let it happen to you."  
The green eyed man took a deep breath, wishing this wasn't real, but of course he wasn't in Lady Luck's good graces. Suddenly a thought came to his mind: the yellow-eyed-bastard had been right all along, and right now was probably laughing his dead heart off.  
 _"How sure you are what you brought back is one- hundred- percent pure Sam?"_ He hadn't been, and the dark creatures counted on that.   
"It's okay Dean, there's no way you could have known. When you asked for me back I had already changed, it happened immediately after I died here. Imagine what it's like waking up in Hell completely disoriented. The first thing I did was ask for you and they told me that you were still alive. Later they explained that my human half had to die in order to be reborn in Hell and fulfill my destiny, but then, no one counted with your stubborn self and the way you influence over me.   
It was so strange, being there and hearing you invoke the crossroad demon; I wanted to answer your call myself but… I didn't know what you wanted, that's why I let her go to you instead."  
"You killed her!" Exclaimed Dean who remembered only to clearly arguing the issue in the car another dreadful night.  
"She touched you." It was an easy answer to his accusation.  
"Sam! It was a 'close the deal' type of kiss it's not like we made love!" He protested.  
"Your point being? My Intended is not to be seduced by a selling agent!"  
"Your _Intended_?" What the hell was his brother talking about?  
"That's your title till the bonding ceremony."  
Intended, bonding ceremony? This was not looking good for his happily ever after single life! And it was Sam who was doing the proposal! His brother! He wasn't marrying him, he wasn't even thinking about it! He wasn't even thinking about how _good_ he felt at the idea of being so loved.  
He began to fight his brother off, getting and using the chance to throw a straight punch to the other's chin which was caught mid-air and Sam's eyes shone dangerously.  
"If you try anything so stupid again I'll take you back with me as you are now, and as I have already said… it won't be nice. This is your only chance to get the full story I suggest you stay quiet and hear it."  
His knuckles were beginning to hurt, so he just nodded and lowered his eyes submissively. His brother freed his hand and went on to his narration.  
"As I was telling… you asked her to bring me back, which she couldn't actually do, cause no one can force me to do anything, and my soul isn't open to bargain… but I just knew that you needed me back so I told her exactly what deal to make, I even edited the contract myself." He smiled at his older brother "Of course right now you don't see it as much of a gesture but it is; your contract is unique."  
"But, we have been together for months and you never showed any sign of being any different!"  
"And yet you suspected some times. I heard you ask Bobby, Dean."   
"Why now?" He asked defeated.  
"Why not?"   
He couldn't really answer that, lately every day and night was pretty much the same, only things differing were the cities and monsters.  
"I guess you are right about that one."  
Silence fall between them for awhile, which seemed like hours to the smaller one.  
"Was this planned?" Dean asked low voiced, fearing the answer but needing to know.  
"You mean _this_?" He moved his hand around as if trying to encompass the entirety of the room.  
The other man nodded.  
"No, but it gave me the perfect chance to act up. You know, one of the best things about being a demon is that you feel no guilt, remorse or self-loathing, which is really a very good thing. It's very freeing as you'll find out soon."  
"What are you talking about? You were always free, you left to have a shot at normalcy! You went to college, and you even _decided_ to come back!"  
"You think I wanted to leave you? That it was _easy_? It was _escaping_ , Dean! Do you know how _bad_ and _guilty_ I felt every time I looked at you and thought about all the things that I wanted to do with you?"  
"Really, that's why you went and found yourself a girl to settle down with?" The venom in his words seemed to make Sam's hope rise.  
"What did you want for me to do, Dean? Came back and lower myself in front of the tall and mighty John Winchester to be forgiven? Tell him he was right, that people like us can't have normal lives?"  
" _You shouldn't have left!_ "  
"That wasn't an option then." He was being sincere: he couldn't have fought his human father then, nor could he have convinced his brother to leave with him.   
"What do you mean?"  
"You suppose dad would have been supportive of incestuous sons?"  
He had been trying to ignore that part of Sam's confession all along, purposefully misunderstanding his words, but his damn brother wasn't allowing it.  
"Aren't you assuming a little too much?"  
"I don't think so, Dean. You and I have loved each other since day one, but when I was ready to take it to the next level you weren't. Now things are different, we have grown up, dad is dead and we'll rule Hell together, there no one will care what we are, as long as we do our job."  
"Woah! _Love_?" The other things could wait. He was so not ready for any of this, but to think that his little brother had sexual thoughts about him, that had had them for so long as his teenage years was the most confusing and stronger part of all his confession.  
Sam looked at him somewhat mad, well at least that's what the blonde felt since his eyes were completely amber making any look a little difficult to translate.  
"You think I'd have accepted coming back to this damned world to hunt with you and fake I was still human, laying low and taking the chance of being challenged, as it happened, if I felt any less?"  
"What are you talking about?" His mind went back to all those months after getting the brunette back trying to find a moment that supported the other's affirmation, fruitlessly. And then another thought just blinded him: The younger had known all the time that he wasn't just going to Hell, and not once had it occurred to tell him, to give a little something, a choice to escape or to do something about his fate! His own brother had condemned him to an eternity on the more heated place ever and it wasn't fucking fair!  
"You think that being chased by and finally having to take down Lilith was just fun? She was the mother of all demons, the first wife of Adam! Can you imagine the power she held? Ruling Hell is no easy task, try to do it while you are not there." And for a moment his eyes when back to clear and his face showed all of his tiredness.  
"Sammy…" He didn´t know what to say, part of him really wanted to tell his brother that everything was going to be fine, while the other wanted to go into denial and stay that way.  
"Do you imagine what is like? How bad it can get? How lonely I felt for those few days?"  
"It was just some hours!"  
"Time in Hell is quite different. I was there for five days."  
Dean was shocked; he couldn't believe his Sam had been in that horrible place for so long, it was no surprise he was a little off. He wanted to say he was sorry, he wanted to say so many things, but nothing came out.   
"Stop, right now. You have your patented guilt look on your face. It wasn't your fault; I shouldn't have given my back to an enemy."   
The images of the brunette demise flooded on his mind, forcing him to relive the nightmare. He couldn't protect Sammy, he had dead and gone to Hell because he had failed, he was such a loser… He shut his eyes tightly and tried to prevent the anguished sounds from escaping his mouth.   
The brunette hunter looked at his brother, feeling bad for making Dean suffer; it hadn't been his intention at all. How could things go sour so fast? He proceeded to kiss his brother's cheeks and still closed eyes softly as a way to apologize.  
A moment later he released the other's leg with a thought.  
"Let's go, Dean."   
The green eyes looked at the other man somehow surprised, had the taller one finally come back to his senses?   
"Come on, we have to set this place on fire, unless we want them to return and start killing all over again."  
He stood up quickly.  
"So, you don't mind destroying these… hungry bitches?"  
"They disobeyed me." His voice was cold.   
"So they get toasted?"  
"You never had such scruples about killing demons before."  
He didn't say another word just began to walk towards the exit and his baby where he had the gasoline, not bothering to look if his brother followed him. The moment he reached the car he felt an arm hug him from behind and turn him around facing the warehouse. The place exploded on fire.   
"I won't let you go in denial. This is who I'm and what I can do. I'm not hiding my power, _myself_ , anymore." His voice was soft, sensuous in his sexy brother's ear.   
"Sam, just let me go, I can do this right now."  
The younger man smiled to himself, still keeping his brother trapped.  
"Do what? Talk about us or your repressed feelings? About my own?"  
Dean move swiftly successfully throwing his brother out of balance, but the brunette took him by his ankle and push. Both brothers began to fight hard and dirty, they punched and kicked each other, fighting for dominance like a pair of wild-beasts.  
After a long time the older man found himself pinned to the floor.  
"Surrender to me." Sam said panting.  
The blonde bared his neck, but refuse to talk, and the other hunter took the gesture for what it was: an acknowledgment of his victory.   
He bit the tempting skin, hard, wanting to leave his mark there. Dean yelled half in pain half in surprise.  
He breathed in his Dean's natural perfume, and caressed the long, strong, neck with the tip of his nose. The shorter's harsh pants and quick heart beat incensed his desire. He proceeded to lick the place he had bitten, and one of his hands began to softly caress his brother's naked chest.  
"Sammy…"   
They shouldn't be doing this. He shouldn't be falling for this, feeling so hot and bothered. They were out in the open, anyone who passed by could see them, they were an easy target for anything that showed up.  
"Hush, Dean, it's all right. Trust me." He pleaded while descending to kiss the other's pink nipples.  
Dean opened his mouth but his intended protest died the second his brother's teeth took over one of his erect peaks and his right hand closed over the longish brunette hair. His brother kept going from one to the other while his hands began to caress his side and legs.   
"Sammy, please…" He didn't know what he wanted anymore. Stopping was the right course of action but he didn't have the willpower anymore.  
"Shh, I'll take good care of you." It was a promise, of course.   
He began to go down, little by little, placing kisses and love bites, letting his tongue map the marred skin until he reached the waist. He took care of the pants quickly and with his brother's semi-conscious help, since Dean seemed half lost in passion.  
And finally, finally, he had his prize, ready to be taken by his mouth. He sucked his brother off doing his best to make him go crazy with every turn of his tongue. The blonde came with no warning, except for the change in his moans.  
"Now you are part of me." Said when the other could hear him.  
  
Dean was many things, but he was not a selfish lover, and he wouldn't let his Sammy go unsatisfied, even if this was the worst idea in a long list of bad ideas. He began by kissing his brother's lips, and possessing his mouth, for once being the one who surprised.  
"Dean…"  
"It's my turn now."  
He was doing this, for real, and part of him kept telling him he had to stop, that this was the point of no return, but this time was easy to simply turn it off.  
The blonde man caressed his brother longer frame; he was terrified of doing something wrong, of somehow disappointing the other, but he was used to faking certainty on his baby brother behalf. When he heard the taller one moan he felt it was the moment to move on and took off Sammy's shirt, underneath he discovered a very well defined body, a beautiful, manly chest. He began to map the skin not so scarred as his own, but a lot less than he remembered, but then again his blood wasn't exactly in his brain right now so he could be wrong. His hands soon weren't enough and he used his mouth to taste, bite and toy, teasing his brother with soft caresses, sudden changes of pressure and surprise attacks of teeth. Sam was moaning, whimpering, but strangely he didn't say a word and that was just not okay.  
"Talk to me, Sammy."  
"Please, Dean, just don't stop." He begged. "I love what your hands and mouth are doing to me!"  
The hunter smiled while a strong feeling of happiness washed over him. He went back to caressing his brother, little by little gathering the courage to take Sam's pants off. Slowly he touched the long, strong and well formed legs with the tip of his fingers while his mouth alternated between kissing the other's lips, biting the long neck, and whispering dirty words in his ears.  
Sam was breathing and panting hard. His hand took the other's dick and began to pump it, changing his speed every now and then preventing him from explode, and forcing some agonizing sounds from the luscious mouth.  
"Dean, you son of a bitch, let me come!" He sounded completely desperate and out of control.  
"That's not the way to talk to the man who has your cock on his hand." Said the green eyed one with a grin. Payback is a bitch.  
"Dean I swear if you don't do something soon…"  
"Sammy, Sammy, Sammy… big brother won't leave you like this…"   
And with that he finally let his brother have his long delayed orgasm.  
  
  
The older Winchester recovered slowly, his mind was having a hard time getting around the fact that he had done one of the little things that could grant anyone a very real non return pass to Hell if, in his case, he already hadn't one, ironically courtesy of the same person he had just had sex with.  
He briefly considered running away, but it was not his way of doing things, he always faced the music. But first things first, they had to dress up and get the hell out of there, it was really a miracle that no one had showed up yet.  
"Came on, Sam, have to go."  
The taller man smiled softly and stood up.  
"You know, Dean, sometimes your ability to be completely oblivious to what happens around you amazes me."  
The blonde stop adjusting what remained of his clothes and looked at the other man.  
"What are you talking about?"  
"You think that it's a coincidence or luck that no one showed up?"  
"Sam…" He said in a warning tone, he wasn't ready to discuss things.  
"No, Dean, I mean it; we are going to talk about this."  
"Just not now, okay." The shorter man looked at the other to the now again amber eyes, and knew that he had to say something else to make his brother understand the turmoil in his head "I can't deal with the news and everything you told me just yet."  
The younger one smiled, he could give his brother the little time he needed to regroup, but he wouldn't allow the other to deny what he had been told.  
  
  
Sam couldn't help but notice that they have been travelling for hours with no stop, talk or music, which only could mean that Dean was thinking about all that had happened, once and again. He was probably wondering if things could have gone any other way and trying to second guess his intention.  
"Dean…"  
His brother looked at him with fury in his green eyes.  
"Shut up, Sam."  
The brunette smiled evilly, no matter if he was the Antichrist his brother would still treat him the same as ever.  
"You know, if you let me, I could get us a really tasty meal and a very comfy bed." He said it almost at the other's ear.  
"I said shut- the- hell- up" He punctuated every word harshly.  
It was too much for him, the taller one let his laugh be heard.  
"Only you, Dean…"   
The blonde looked the one at his side briefly, trying to understand the outburst and if he should be offended or not.   
"Only you can talk to me that way!"  
The driver looked around for a moment and smiled too, he never could stay mad at the brunette for too long.  
"What were you expecting? I raised you, I'm entitled!"   
"Yes, you are." He said simply.  
After a moment of silence, he renewed his attack.  
"Come on, don't you really want to be in a good place for once, one that we don't trespass or had to broke into?" He was using his most soft, reasonable voice.  
He stopped the car and looked at his brother, carefully considering the offer. He could smell the trap of some kind, but couldn't determine where it was coming from. He wanted to trust in Sammy but recent events made it a little difficult. Still his brother didn't seem really focused in killing, maiming or hurting him, which was obvious he could do with only a thought so maybe he was over-reacting and second guessing.  
"Okay, but I'll drive us there."  
"You can't, the place I have in mind is a little out of reach for our baby."  
The blonde cross his arms, and gave the other a suspicious look.  
"Care to explain?"  
"I was thinking that we could go home."  
"You mean… _I'm not going to Hell_!" He said firmly, having understood the implication.  
"Dean, don't make me remind you that you are, willingly or not."  
"Then why are you giving me a choice?"  
"Cause I love you, moron! I didn't force you to sell your soul, I didn't ask for that sacrifice, but you did and I accepted it, so now we both have to deal with the consequences."   
"You could have rejected it!"  
"No, I couldn't! I know you Dean! You would have gone the extra mile and killed yourself, and I couldn't let you do that!"  
The green eyes showed surprise at his words, like that time in the motel.  
"Oh, you'd have found a way to make it look heroic, I don't doubt that, you are the poster child for self-delusion but it'd have been suicide nonetheless."  
Dean couldn't argue the point at all, it was not like the idea of die -killing hadn't crossed his mind.   
"So you had my best interest in mind when you let me sell my soul?" He said with irony in his voice.  
"Actually, yes. I didn't want you half mad by the time you reached Hell; cause let me tell you a little something about the other side, would you? They are even peskier than us about rules, and the order about not killing yourself means exactly that no matter how you do it."  
The blond lowered his head, dropping the attitude at once and feeling a little guilty about the way he was treating his brother.  
"I know what dad trained you to believe, Dean, but the other side is not all he said it was. Yes, we kill, create mayhem and bring chaos to the world but have you ever though that there is a reason for that? We are the ones who maintain balance: we give humans a chance, a choice. The other side is all about obedience and not asking questions: you live and die because it was decreed that way. Do you think that's fair?"  
The older Winchester raised his head, and searched in his brother's gold-like eyes, he couldn't find deception in them, not even joy. He didn't know how to react; it was true that he never had questioned what he had been taught, not after his dad was no longer in the picture, not even after Lenore, not seriously anyway.  
"Let me show you, Dean, let me take you there with me. Please?" It was the time to push. "Think about it this way: if you don't like it we can come back since your time isn't up yet."  
"What do you mean if I don't like it?! You want to take me to Hell!" He all but yelled at the other, while his eyes showed surprise.  
"Again with the prejudice! Which is your main source of information about our kingdom?" He asked seriously.  
Dean decided to let the "our" go for the time being, knowing it was pointless.  
"Umm... The Bible, one or two medieval descriptions with really gross pictures if I remember correctly, and of course the ecclesiastic documents." He found himself answering sincerely.  
"And you never thought they were more that just a little biased."  
His head assented unconsciously and his face made a gesture indicating that he was actually considering the last sentence. He wasn't completely convinced about the whole thing, but his brother had a valid point.  
"Do you trust me, Dean?" Sam asked out of the blue.  
"What does that have to do with anything?"  
"Do you think that I'd take you to a place where you'd lose yourself, where you could be destroyed?"  
He didn't and felt no trouble in saying it.   
"No. I trust you, Sammy. It's just… we are talking about willingly going to Hell here. The idea is so alien to me, it makes me…" He wasn't going to say scared not now, not ever. "Twitch inside."  
"I know, Dean." He was smiling arrogantly, knowing perfectly well what his brother wanted to mean, his eyes never hide the truth. "But that never stopped you before."  
"We'll be arguing over this 'till I give in, right?"  
"Yes." He said simply.  
The short one smiled and nodded.   
"Okay."  
Sam seemed surprised at the change in his brother attitude, and it was his time to get suspicious.  
"Hey, you said it yourself, there is no way out, I might as well accept it." And he was beginning to grow tired; if he was going to Hell anyway what difference would make a couple of days? And he wouldn't have to deal with his brother in stubborn-mode. "So, how do we do this?"  
The taller man smiled, the blonde always jumped into action.   
"If you want you can close your eyes."   
It was the last chance to retreat and the both knew it.  
"Not a chance." The hunter said having made up his mind.  
"Okay then, I'd suggest we get out of the car." The way his brother looked at him forced some clarification "I'll transport it to Bobby before we go away."  
Dean looked at him like he was crazy, was his brother seriously thinking about separating him from his baby?! And what did he mean with "transport"?  
"Do you really want to expose your baby to all those demons that we send back?"  
"Aren't you their boss?" He was acting like a child and he knew it but… it was his car! It had been his constant companion during most than half his life.  
"Even I have limits, Dean. I can protect you 'till the bonding ceremony but I can't extend it to the Impala."  
The blonde closed his eyes while hiding his face against his arms and the wheel. This was so wrong!  
First he said goodbye to redemption and principles by having sex with Sam and then he had to do it to his beloved vehicle. Even if he knew that his friend would take the best care of it still fucking hurt. He had putting so much effort in the car, so many hours repairing it, working to improve her without mutilation.  
The brunette looked at his brother awaiting for him to regroup, this had to be breaking his heart, he was perfectly conscious of how much the car meant to him, how much work they had done together.   
  
After five minutes in complete silence the shorter man stilled himself and his eyes showed determination.  
"I'll leave a note for Bobby." His voice was darker than usual, not really masking his feelings.   
The other Winchester smiled softly, assenting without making any comments. He didn't think it was a very good idea, especially because he knew for a fact that the older hunter would never believe that Dean was going to Hell willingly.   
The green eyed man took a paper and a pen from the globe-compartment and wrote down a few lines, then, he took of his necklace and but tied both things around the mirror.   
Without any further word he stepped out of the Impala not facing her, feeling like a damned traitor, which was kind of ironic since Hell is reserved for them and there he was going.  
A single tear broke free, and he made a fist not wanting to show any weakness and yet failing to hide it.   
  
  
Sam got out of the vehicle a little after his brother. He had been tempted to read whatever the other man had written but he decided against it, someday in the future he would ask him to tell. He fixed his gaze at Dean's back; his pain was so palpable, so strong that almost blinded him.  
He walked towards the older Winchester alive not quite touching but letting his presence be felt.  
"Do you want to say goodbye to her?"   
The respect in the other's voice startled him but he didn't turn around. In his mind the question resonated for a little while.   
Slowly, so slowly, the smaller one faced his brother. The lone tear had opened the path for so many others than now crossed his face, with no mercy, like the scars in his body. The hand was still in a fist, and the eyes, those beautiful eyes were completely clouded.  
The younger man had to make a terrible effort not to hug his lover right there and then, because it was obvious that his attentions wouldn't be appreciated at all.  
"Dean, do you want to say goodbye to her?" He asked once more, softly.   
Even if he wasn't in a hurry this was hurting the smaller one and that was something he couldn't stand for.  
"Yes." He said in a low voice. He made one step towards the car and stopped. "I'm sorry girl. I'll miss you. We had good times." He gulped, hard, and looked at his brother "Do it now."  
The brunette nodded and his eyes flashed a darker shade of gold, a second later the Impala was gone. The green eyed one was on his knees with his face down hand at the ground; the picture he made could move the hardest heart but Sam wasn't known for having one.  
He came to his brother and put his fingers on the other's shoulders, squeezing them softly but saying nothing.  
They stayed like that for a couple of minutes before the smaller one stood up, slowly, as if it took a lot of effort to do so. The fingers then travelled to his waist, and a moment after he was taken in a strong embrace. The brunette's chest was pressed against his back and his face hidden at crook of his neck.   
  
Dean wished he could hate his brother at that moment, tell him off, walk away and never look back. His anger and hurt were finally showing with no restraints at least in his own mind. Even if he didn't want to make the younger one the sole responsible of their current situation, part of him couldn't stop blaming him. He had given up everything for the brunette: his childhood, his soul, his car, even his body and what did he got in return? Damnation and the promise of a future together, an eternity in Hell.   
"I'm offering you love, Dean, companionship, friendship. You will never be alone again. No more crappy hotels and scams, no more corpses, murders or vigils, no more lies, arrests or FBI trying bust us."   
The blonde threw his head back, letting it rest against the strong shoulder of his Sam. He wanted to believe so badly, but he had had years of conditioning and it was so difficult to just stop being what he was: a hunter with no more purpose than killing demons and caring for his little brother.   
"You are so wrong, Dean, you are much more than just a mindless warrior."   
The older Winchester closed his eyes and breathed deeply, the other's voice was so soothing, like a cold balm soothing the red-hot burns.  
He needed to let go, to surrender to the soft caress of those fingers in his waist, to stop pretending he could control everything. Slowly his body molded to the taller one, accepting his support.  
  
 _It was time_ decided Sam. With a thought all around them became blurry and a heartbeat after they were in their new home, inside the main bedroom. Now he was going to take care of his older brother, to help him fall apart and put himself together.   
Dean, not being used to dimensional travel, felt a little sick after their arrival but didn't say anything waiting for the things to stop moving around him, the brunette still hugging him was the only solid point, his rock and his pivot so he didn't let go, which was perfectly good as far as the golden eyed one was considered.  
"Welcome, Dean." His voice was soft as if talking to a scared animal.  
The blonde didn't say a word, biting his tongue to stop himself from answering harshly; this was not the moment for some friendly irony.  
"I made this place thinking of you, of us, together. I spent those few first nights crying for you, missing you, and needing to feel you all at my side. The bed is so big; it made your absence more _absolute_."  
He had forgotten for a second that his brother had been here before and it was his fault.   
"Stop the guilt trip right now; I thought we had already been there!" He sounded as mad as he was "You didn't drive the blade to my spine! I don't blame you for my early demise!"   
The hunter laughed, only Sam would use difficult words on a situation like the one they were in!   
But then something came to his mind and he turned around to ask.  
"What is going to happen now? I'm already in Hell and I don't feel any different."   
His brother smile held pure evil scaring him a lot.  
" _No?_ " The one holding him asked while lifting an eyebrow.   
The voice provoked a shudder.  
He looked at his brother's shinning golden eyes and for a moment he couldn't breath, they were so beautiful to look at. In that second he understood that _everything_ was wrong; he was having lust-filled thoughts _with his brother_ in the starring role.  
He tried to break free suddenly very afraid of himself, of what he could do, if they keep the contact much longer. But Sam wasn't having any of that.  
"Stop, you are hurting yourself!" He said with firm voice.   
The blonde Winchester tried to keep struggling but soon he realized that it was pointless and stilled, at least until he found an opening.  
"Will you fight me every step of the way? Will you prefer to be treated like a prisoner than my beloved?" The tone was soft but the words were not, because as the old saying went they held power.   
He wasn't really used to having a choice considering how very few times he had been asked what _he_ wanted to do. He was so confused, overwhelmed by the recent events, which went from incest to willingly travelling to Hell, from accepting his brother had chosen the other side to crying over the loss of the Impala.   
He wanted to ask for help, but he had been taught to never do it, never admit a defeat, a mistake, a loss, a _need_.   
"I don't know!" He confessed finally.  
On one hand pretending that he was there only because he had been forced to would let him have his pride, but on the other side he didn't want to make Sammy the bad guy, and being loved sounded so nice.  
  
The brunette understood only too well the inner turmoil his brother was in and as much as he wished otherwise he had to let him make this decision on his own, he could push and tempt but it would only led to problems.  
Dean was like a wild dog that had been hurt one too many times; his spirit was too close to being destroyed, all goodness and trust gone forever. The young brunette wasn't going to stay and let it happen. He was putting his foot down once and for all. His brother needed to be taken care of and he was going to do it, at least for the time being.   
Suddenly he released the blonde siren and was surprised by the startled look on the other's face, he smiled this time sweetly.  
"Do you want me to hold you while you think this trough or you prefer to be left alone?" Sam asked softly.  
" _No!_ " The answer was immediate and the second after the word left his mouth he blushed violently. What the hell was wrong with him! He wondered.  
"To which one?"   
He shut up and shook his head; he wasn't saying a damned thing.   
"Okay." Said the golden eyed man and turned around as if ready to leave.  
A hand in his arm stopped him.  
"Don't go." He was a pleading and he made no effort to hide it.   
Maybe the changes he had asked about were more subtle than the black eyes and the power to throw someone back, thought Dean.  
" _Why not_?" He made the question sound hard; his voice seemed to fill every corner.  
The hunter felt taken aback by the mood swing, one moment his brother was soft and caring and the next was this cold being. He let go the limb he held like it burned.  
" _Fine_ , leave if you want." _See if I care_ went unsaid. "It wouldn't be the first time either." Now he was pouring all the venom he was capable of, he wanted to _hurt_ Sam, making feel miserable.  
  
  
The golden eyes shone darkly, and his features hardened. He turned around completely and took Dean by his chin forcing their orbs to meet.   
"Do you really want to go there again, bro?" His voice reflected his obscure nature. "Because no matter how much or how well you lie to others or yourself, _I_ was there too."   
"Sam…" He was being hurt by the other strong hold.  
"What? Am I hurting you?" His tone was mocking.  
 _Yes_. In more ways than one, and the bastard knew it.  
"I am and you won't say a word because under your entire pretense you are just a coward! You would prefer to die and leave me alone than face your desire!"  
Dean lowered his eyes unable to keep the intense gaze of the other man, it was true, every letter, and he couldn't stand it.   
The brunette released him once more but didn't move away.  
"You have nothing to say for yourself? No big words? No discourses about the good fight?"  
The smaller one shook his head. _No_. He felt so cold inside, so empty. Nothing made sense anymore.  
  
"Do you want to die, Dean?" Now the voice was soft, slowly entering in his mind.  
" _What?!_ " The question shocked him.   
"It can be done, you know? A real death, I mean going back to the abyss. No coming back, ever."   
It was an offer that was rarely made, usually it was used as a punishment, but it could also be a gift. This was the moment of truth, when his beloved would have to choose between accepting himself and them or take the easy way out.  
The older Winchester pondered for a minute but the moved his head.  
"No."  
Sam breathed normally again. He would have done it, of course, but then he would have followed his brother a moment after.  
"Then you'll have to accept that you aren't human anymore, _their rules are not yours anymore_." And he made a step towards the short body. "We are _demons_ now, both of us. We are free to love each other. There is nothing forbidden to us, no act that could send us to Hell, no fear of being condemned, no death to worry about." His voice had been dropping till it was nothing but a whisper that seemed to physically caress the other. "I love you."  
  
Dean closed his eyes and took a deep breath, by the time he opened his eyelids again the orbs weren't green anymore but emerald.   
His brother's words had finally made sense and the moment it happened something inside just clicked. He was being an idiot. Running away from the one thing he had always wanted, wished, desired, expected, hoped and anguished over.   
  
The taller ex-hunter felt mesmerized at the view his lover made.   
With his right arm he caught the other by the waist and brought their bodies together, but didn't make any further advances.   
The newly born demon smiled, his brother wanted for him to make the contact happen? Well, he would. No more remorse, scruples or guilt over this.  
The blonde used his hand to take the other by the nape and closed the distance between their mouths. The kiss was feverish, there were so many years of repression to make up for that their little tongue play was not enough to satisfy them.   
"More." The voice came from the older one.   
Sam smiled. The hunger for sensations was a huge bonus brought by the change, especially during the first few years, and he was going to feed it, every day.  
"The bed is behind you." He let his voice turn dark, this time with lust.  
That touched a fiber inside, a little fear that had to be with his almost virgin condition when it came to pleasurable man on man action, but he decided to push that feeling aside, to pretend that he knew what he was doing.  
Dean moved till the back of his knees touched the mattress. The younger one smiled and pushed them both, making them fall.  
"You are mine now, bro." His voice was low and sensuous. "After all this time, finally I can feel you under me, around me."  
The emerald eyed one smiled nervously; it was obvious that his lover wanted to possess him and the thought excited as much as scared him. He licked his lips while nodding slowly.  
"Sammy…"  
The brunette took his lips softly, his tongue caressed the other, trying to show that he could control himself and make sweet love to his brother, that if violence and cruelty was part of his nature it was not all of it. The older Winchester moaned loudly and drove his nails into the muscled back; the kindness of the younger one was completely unexpected but not unwelcomed. Soon he wanted more than just teasing touches.  
He thought how badly he wanted to feel the strong-built body over his, how much he desired to run his fingers on the tanned skin, and to his surprise, a heartbeat later his wish was granted.  
"Sam!" He exclaimed amazed, wondering if the other had read his mind or if it had something to do with his actual condition.  
"What?" The golden eyed demon smiled to him, before descending to bite his neck.   
That moment the blonde found out that his clothes had disappeared as well and he blushed, feeling self-conscious. How could the one on top of him keep going when he saw the scarred surface of his body?   
"You are beautiful to me, Dean." The taller man said feeling his discomfort and wanting to reassure him. "I know almost every mark you have, how you got it. They are proof of your bravery. _Every. Single. One_ " He punctuated the last three words with a kiss while kept his fingers moving over the lithe body, exercising soft pressure over those lines that marred it. Dean's body undulated under the other, his green eyes closed; the words turning him on as much as the feather-like touches.   
Sam began to kiss his way down, stopping now and then to bite the skin and pay special attention to the hard peaked nipples, knowing how much his brother loved to have them played with. The blonde let a low moan escape his lips and this hand once more closed over the other's nape.  
"Sammy!" He yelled when the brunette broke the skin and drank some blood drops.  
"Shh... it's okay." Sam said while licking the wound, effectively closing it.  
The golden eyed one decided to move things along but he was surprised when the older Winchester turned him around and proceeded to kiss him feverishly. Slowly the blonde was growing the confidence to be more active in the bed, even if he felt like a fraud pretending to know exactly what he was doing.  
Unknown to him his eyes were shinning with green light that made clear how advanced was the change in him, the younger man noticed however and smiled to himself, he was making good on his promise, Dean wouldn't suffer his turning at all, more important yet, since it was full of pleasure his powers would increase sooner than of the rest, not to mention the fact that he had been brought over by him.  
The blonde kissed his brother's neck and then on impulse did just what the brunette had done and bit the skin where it met the shoulder drawing blood. The moment he tasted it something inside changed, he wanted more, needed more, so he took it. After a while the thirst was gone and he felt that his brother's hand on his nape, not clear if encouraging him or trying to force him to stop. That last possibility made him jump of the bed and look at his brother with horror painted on his features.  
" _Sammy!!! Please, tell me I didn't hurt you! Please!_ "   
His fingers touched his mouth; his lips were still wet from the red fluid- Sam's blood. Surprisingly enough he was at the verge of tears. He had lost it, completely, he had… he had… tasted his brother's essence.   
  
Sam looked Dean go into something like shock, and he reacted quickly, he stood up, beginning to wonder if there was any chance that they could mate before he had to take care of the Armageddon and took his brother's hand to his lips kissing it.  
"Why did you stop, Dean? I was enjoying so much what we were doing! I loved the fact that you took control!"  
"But… but… I tasted your blood and… I couldn't stop… it was like… You didn't turn me into a vampire, right?"  
"Dean, calm down…" Said the taller one softly, like talking to a cornered animal "You are not a vampire."  
"Sam! _I drank your blood!_ The only thing I could think of was that I had to keep going!" His voice was high but not yelling.  
"I know, it was so hot feeling you attached to me, your fangs piercing my skin and the constant sucking…" His tone was seductive, and his golden eyes shined "You were making me part of you."  
The emerald eyes fixed on his orbs, and Sam could see they were darkened by the inner suffering and doubt of the blonde. All desire had evaporated completely at his horror.  
"Dean, beloved, what happened was completely natural, and I enjoyed, as much as you did when I tasted your essence." He caressed his brother's face with firm hand.  
"I won't go around trying to suck the life out of people?" He was concerned, he maybe a demon now but he still had some kind of conscience.  
"Dean… Dean… Dean… I told you before you are not a vampire, and you better not be biting anyone anytime soon or you won't like the consequences… I won't share you."   
The older Winchester was startled by his feral expression.  
"Sam, I don't want to drink anybody's blood!"  
"You better… I mean it brother, if I ever found out you did…"   
" _Why would I?!_ "   
The golden eyed one relaxed visibly. After a moment of silence he decided that it was time to change the angle.  
"Why don't we go back to bed and try to sleep? Tomorrow I'll introduce you to the Court." He began to walk towards the abandoned bed.  
"The Court?" The blonde asked intrigued.  
"You have read about them, all the princes and dukes of Hell, my generals and main captains."  
He let himself fall between the sheets; he had forgotten for a moment that his brother was Royalty now. He was the King.   
The breathed deeply a couple of times, while trying to process the whole thing. He wanted to ask Sam so many things, but nothing came out the right way in his mind so he just kept shut, he didn't want a fight right now.   
"You are my Intended and they know it, some of them may look scary but they won't defy me by insulting or trying to harm you. More important yet, they have a great respect for you as a warrior, I think that more than one is relieved you are on our side now."  
"I'm not." He said simply looking at the ceiling.  
"Dean…" His voice sounded a little threatening.  
He turned on his side and faced the pissed off man.  
"No, Sam. You know better than expect me to simply… become a… a fighter for the other side."  
The taller one nodded, this wasn't the time to push the issue.  
"You are right, let's catch some rest."  
The older one could feel that he was being given time, no more, no less, and even if he wanted to get mad at the other for thinking that could play him he couldn't help but being glad for the time out, so he just closed his eyes.  
  
  
Sam opened his eyes when he felt something strange. He looked around and found that his brother had risen earlier and was observing him from a chair nearby. His look was so intense that his eyes were shinning again and he had a sweet smile on.  
"I haven't seen you sleep this deeply and relaxed since we were kids and I told you that I had killed the thing in the closet."  
"Do you still remember that?!" He asked surprised, not making any effort to move out of the bed, just oh so casually moved the bed-clothes off.  
"You have grown up a lot since then."  
"But you are still my hero, bro." He said with a smile on his face. "You are the one who always took care of me, no matter what and you are the only person I can trust by my side."  
That last phrase disarmed all the careful planned conversation he had made on his mind.   
"You really mean it?"  
Now, Sam's smile turned even brighter.  
"When I told you I loved you, what did you think? That it was a way to force you coming here with me?"  
"Of course not." He denied that with just too much energy.  
"No, you just thought about the incestuos implication."   
"Look, I wanted to tell you that I don't know if I can accept all this. I mean all my life I was trying to destroy monsters and now I find myself becoming one."  
"You think you are becoming what we hunted?" And his voice was a little shocked "Dean, you are not some low ranked, hungry, tortured and re-born demon!"   
It was the older's turn to be more than a little surprised, and it reflected on his face.  
"The creatures we preyed on were just some of the weakest beings here, you see there is this really complicated rank between us, and the ones who needs to go out and kill to survive they are just the younger and less powerful."  
"You mean that I won't become a killer?" Hope reflected in his voice.  
"No."   
The brunette knew that telling he already was, had been all his life, wouldn't help matters, so he just kept it to himself; after all he still remembered the guilt that washed over the other after finding out the truth about the animal-blood drinkers.  
He wasn't prepared, however, for the blonde hurricane that hit him, the speed at which his brother moved leaving the chair and getting on the bed.  
Dean was pouring so much happiness that he could almost taste it, and he did, when the ex-hunter kissed him. He was definitively comforting the older more often if this was the reward.  
  
The green eyed one couldn't really explain the relief that he felt, and he had to express it somehow. Kissing Sam for all he was worth was natural progression. After a moment that wasn't enough and without really thinking it through he put his hands into action caressing the firm frame under him, it felt so good, to feel the tanned skin, the fake submission of his brother's body.   
The brunette let a low whimper escape his lips and Dean stopped enough to notice the dilated pupil in the amber eyes, the way the mouth opened to him, the arms encircled his form.  
"If you stop this time I won't be happy! Make love to me!" It _almost_ sounded as an order, the voice darker than ever before.  
But the blonde didn't seem bothered by the tone, because he just knew how desperate the other was, how much he _needed_ for it to happen, and he couldn't help but love it: being so needed again, so _wanted_. Oh, he had hated when the little one had ran away to have his so called _normal_ life, it had been close to destroying him, being left behind by the most important being in his existence, but now...   
" _Promise you'll never leave me again_." He wasn't doing a thing until he heard the words. He wouldn't put his heart on the line to have it destroyed at some point down the line by the same person who now claimed to love him.  
Sam opened his eyes wide, they were completely golden, not even a shade of white, and he was smiling evilly. A tremor passed through Dean's spine at the sight having the distinctive feeling of having stroked the tail of a tiger.  
"Are you sure that you want that promise? Eternity is a very long time."   
The green eyed one looked at the other intensely, and kissed him deeply.  
"The only reason I'm here is because of you; I wouldn't have considered coming this place willingly any other way, ever."  
Sam arched at the confession, he had been waiting to hear that, but the way his beloved said it, so full of desire and love, that was just a bonus.  
"I won't ever let you go."  
Dean laughed hard.  
"That's not what I want to hear, Sammy, baby bro."  
He caressed the strong chin with two fingers, pretending that he could wait all the time in the world.  
The younger Winchester smiled proudly and delighted at his mate.  
"I promise I won't leave you, Dean, big bro." He said this solemnly "Now, please, do something! Demons and restraint don't mix well." His patience was beginning to run low.  
The shorter man nodded and kissed the other's lips once more before moving to the neck, softly, seductively. He licked, bit and mapped the sensitive skin, taking his time, enjoying that for the very first time that he was free to do this, that it wasn't wrong, perverse or evil in any way.  
His brother, the sweet boy, the soft speaker, the perfect gentleman, the prude, naïve, scholar was now the Big Boss Downstairs, the Antichrist, the one who will rule at the end of the world, and he, the hunter, the knight, the warrior, protector, lover, was the Consort, the second in command, the rock who would keep him safe and sane.  
And now, finally, it was time to close the deal. He had had his promise, and Sam would have his reward.  
He paid close attention to the brown nipples, playing with the peaked nubs till they were red and hot, he felt proud of every little moan he could elicit, considering how inexperienced he was.  
His fingers explored the rib cage and watched as his abdominal muscles contracted every time he ran his fingernails over them, creating an undulating movement that was highly erotic.  
Soon his mouth followed the path, and he began to go down, slowly.  
Part of him was terrified of keep going, of ruining this moment between them by doing something that Sam wouldn't enjoy. The other told him to stop being an idiot and trust himself, let the instinct and hidden knowledge inside guide him.  
Eventually he reached the throbbing manhood of his brother and he gave an experimental lick, in his relatively short life he had received a fair share of blowjobs, but he had never given head to another man, even during their little tryst in the open he had used only his hand...  
"Please, Dean!"  
That decided him; if the brunette could do it he was able too. Slowly, so slowly it was almost torture, he took the cock between his lips, trying to do those things he enjoyed but fearing he would choke if the other lost control.  
The golden eyed man put his big hand on the blonde's nape, forcing himself to let the other go at his own pace. It wasn't easy for him to put a stop in his own need to control and dominate, but this had to be done the right way or he would destroy any chance they had.  
A little after he thought that he had learned the trick and a particularly loud moan convinced him of that, now his confidence translated into surer actions, and at some point his brother shouted a warning, two seconds later he tasted the particular essence of the other.   
Dean went up a minute after and kissed the thin lips tenderly. They hugged, waiting for their breath and heart-rate to calm down.   
  
  
Sam began to caress the strong back of his shorter beloved. At first the touches were almost feather-like, a brush over the skin. He didn't say a word, waiting for the other to say something.  
"You are shinning." The blonde said softly but seriously.  
The golden eyes fixed on the emerald orbs, an eyebrow arched up.  
"I mean, literally, Sam." He sounded almost worried, but with an edge of annoyance.  
"You are a wonderful lover and my aura is showing it."   
"Aura?" He was of course familiarized with the meaning of the word but he didn't understand what it had to do with anything.  
"You can see it because you are a demon just like me." And every one in any of the realms could too, but he wasn't saying that just yet, it wouldn't be the smartest thing to do.  
"Oh." He didn't like the demon part at all, but since it was the truth why fight over it?  
The brunette smiled, and kissed his brother's lips tenderly.  
"Would you let me seduce you? Make love to you?" He asked softly, seductively, gently mapping with his tongue the neck, biting now and then the heated skin, leaving his mark there.  
The green eyes shone, the pupil got darker, which was an answer in itself, but the younger knew that the other Winchester wasn't conscious of the signals he was sending so he would have to wait for a verbal response.  
  
Dean wanted to say yes, all his being was telling him to do it, but it was difficult to let the words out, so he wished that the other could read the answer in his body, in the way his breath had changed, but as he stayed quiet it was becoming obvious that he would have to change tactics.  
Now he had to be honest with himself, saying yes wasn't the problem, neither was the incest issue; it was deeper, more complicated than that. It was closure he needed: to accept that now his whole being wasn't defined by his father, the hunters or any other human being. If he gave in he would be entering in a new game which rules he didn't completely understand, and quite frankly, he thought he would never be able to. All his life he had known his place, his actions had been directed by other's motives, influenced by an almost always drunk father and the absence of any kind of real parental care. In his short existence he had had too many responsibilities, too little fun and games, a lot of killings, and at the end of the day complete, soul-eating, loneliness. If he let all that go, what would be left of him? Could he really take the risk of making this decision?   
  
The absence of movement and the way the emerald eyes darkened had Sam very worked up: his beautiful Intended was lost in the past, in his own mind, away from him, and he didn't like it, not one bit. His time at his brother's side had taught him a lot of things, one of which was the fact that Dean shouldn't be left to his own thoughts, not for more than a few minutes.  
"Are you there?" Asked the brunette looking intensely at the one under his body, while taking part of his weight of by the simple expedient of putting some of it into his own arm, moreover that way he got to see the whole face of the blonde.  
The ex-hunter eyes seemed to light up but he was still frowning.  
"Mmm?"   
"If you go into a coma just because I asked if you wanted to have sex with me I can't wait to know what will happen when we finally do it. Do you want to give me your emergency contact, just in case?" He tried for some humor to ease the situation.  
"You." The smaller one said simply, looking at everywhere except for the one still over him.  
"What?" The dark prince was getting confused.   
"You are my emergency contact."  
"I thought Bobby was."  
"No. I'm his. And he was Dad's. But you always were mine." His voice dropped till it was a little more than a whisper.  
The golden eyes shone with a primitive satisfaction, between his older associates that meant power over the life or death. He couldn't help but think that definitively Dean was his, always would be, he just needed to realize the full meaning of that.   
Slowly he descended to take the luscious lips with his own, and this time the kiss was savage, demanding surrender and submission.   
  
The blonde felt a thunderbolt shock down his spine, and his eyes opened to its fullest, he could _feel_ his brother's _need_ , his _love_ , it was like a presence, it was written all over his aura, his orbs, his caresses, his face. It was overwhelming, but at the same time, it was perfect: Sam could lie and twist words but couldn't fake this. He was _desperate_. He had to do something, this was the last chance to fight and try to escape, but at the same time, he didn't have the heart to do that, not when his brother was so _open_ to him after so many years. He reached a decision: he was allowing this; he would let Sam take him. He wouldn't fool himself into thinking anything otherwise.   
He stilled his frantic pace, tongue movements slower down, turning pliant, letting the other guide the dance they were doing. Then he wrapped his arms around to trace his fingertips in unhurried patterns across the breadth of his lover's back.  
  
Sam smiled to himself; his beautiful lover was getting on with the program, and maybe this time they would actually get to the joining. He sent a mental warning; anyone daring to interrupt him now would know final death, _after_ he got tired of torturing the offender and let the hellhounds made chew toys out of him or her.  
Once their privacy was secured, he focused completely on driving Dean mad with desire, he lick and bit the strong neck once again, feeling proud every time he found out an earlier mark still reddish. He was going to make this so _good_ for his beloved; he had to compete with all the sluts in his past. He had to make sure that he didn't think of them ever again.   
He travelled south to the strong chest, and let his hands and mouth run free all around the skin. He alternated between kissing and sucking the soft skin placed before him, and after a time he used his nails to tease the hardened nipples, then his tongue wetted them. Sam stopped at the point where he had drawn blood before the one under him shuddered violently.   
"Your skin will always remember me; this will be a hot spot forever."   
The hunter just moaned, he could even remotely think of an answer.  
Satisfied at the state he had reduced his always-in-control older brother he decided to move on and reached for the navel, where he made a quick stop to tease the bellybutton and the hip-bones.   
"Sammy! Please…"  
The brunette smiled pleased and went directly to the toes, blatantly ignoring the proud hard on. The first lick took Dean by surprise; he certainly wasn't expecting it there. His foot apparently was directly connected with his pleasure centre because the next one got him moaning loudly and begging and threatening Sam with things if he didn't keep going and make him come.   
"Do you have a foot fetish that I should know about?" Sam asked almost playfully.  
"I swear to God… AHHH!!!!"  
The little bastard had bitten him and not in the good way.  
"You don't say _that_ name here." And he seemed dead serious.   
Immediately, before it could become a discussion, he proceeded to take the other foot and give it the same treatment. Soon he had his brother one again reduced to moans and pleads.  
He just _loved_ the sight that Dean made, and took a moment to admire the lithe figure completely exposed to his hungry eyes, the body marred by now fading scars was adorned with his marks all over, signs of ownership and devotion.   
"Turn over beloved." His voice was dark, husky.  
Dean's eyes shone, the emerald was now almost onyx, so bad he needed this. He shifted slowly, smiling teasing and darkly.   
Sam let his golden eyes wander over the newly revealed skin, he licked his lips viciously and hungry. Unhurriedly he licked the back of the blonde knees and the well toned thighs. He placed a kiss in each ass-cheek and moved directly to the muscled back. He used his big hands to give the other a massage, which of course surprised his brother who obviously was expecting something more aggressive.   
The older one moaned loudly, voicing the inner pleasure he was feeling, those hands were breaking havoc in his body, his nerves lit at every touch, they were definitively talented, who would have suspected it?   
"Are you ready to take this to the next level?" Sam asked hotly in his brother's ear "Will you let me have you, take you, make you mine?" He wasn't giving the blonde the chance to hide behind the argument that at he hadn't been asked.  
"Yess." There was no doubt in his voice just desire.   
_Oh, yes_! That was what he needed to hear, and the tone… desperate, needy and just ready to stop thinking and feel.   
He put his hand under the pillow and produced a tube of lube; this wasn't the time to discuss the extent of his power with the hunter so he just pretended it was there all along.  
Sam used a finger to tease his brother's entrance, and pushed inside very slowly. The man under him whimpered his voice rough, his eyes wide open and dark. He moved around very carefully till he found the prostate.  
Dean voiced his pleasure right away with a very loud scream. Now maybe he would understand that sex with men was more than just hurry and desperation, after all he remembered vividly every one of his brother's stories, even if there was always something odd about them, like a note off key.  
The younger man introduced a second digit and began to make scissor movements, keeping a steady pace. The body under him was almost vibrating.  
  
"Sammy, please!!! _Please!!!_ " He begged, desperate for more. His eyes were completely shut and he needed some release for all the tension inside. He wanted what had been promised to him.   
"Please, _what_ , Dean." Asked the younger one while he turned his brother around, he wanted to see his face when they were finally one. He was not playing fair, of course, but then, who could blame him?   
"Please…" He stopped for a second, his orbs fixed on the other's, he was not quite sure if he could say the words, but then the brunette touched his hidden pleasure point again and all reservations became ashes " _Fuck me_."  
The golden eyed one kissed the delicious lips and entered his brother's body at once, drinking the mild protest at the sudden intrusion. Once completely inside he stopped, not only to give the other time to adapt but himself not to come on the spot.   
They both breathed deep, calming a little.  
" _Move_ , damnit!" He demanded when their mouths parted.  
"Always the impatient one…" Sam responded with a cocky smile, but did as he was asked, since he couldn't wait either.   
"Sam _I swear_ if you don't… oh yesss…"  
The ex-hunter tried to keep his thrusts slow, not wanting to hurt his beloved or end everything too soon, but it was difficult and after the first seconds he lost control, his impulse and desire took control. And they both mated like wild animals free after long captivity.  
They came almost together, screaming. Their bodies were sweaty and his heartbeat rapid.   
"I love you, Sammy." Dean said out of nowhere, he felt so contented that all his being seemed to radiate energy.   
After a moment of silence he dared to ask.  
"Am I glowing?"   
"Yes, you are."   
The voice sounded so full of satisfaction that the blonde fixed his gaze in the other face, his lover seemed completely open to his scrutiny, but even more important he was shinning to, they auras mixing together while their bodies were still linked.   
"You look… astounding." Dean frowned. He had never been a talker after sex, but then, he had never been in bed with Sam.   
"Thank you… you are not so bad yourself…" He teased.  
As an answer he bit playfully the long neck, taking care of not drawing any blood this time, he was still a little scared about the hunger that had awaken inside him the last time.  
"Oh Dean, I love when you do that!" He felt his cock get harder.  
  
The older man turned the younger around, this time it was his turn to take some kind of control, the balance demanded it, his own nature screamed to make damn sure that Sammy knew that even if he was bottoming he was no submissive.  
He kissed the other's lips, his time it was his tongue the one who won the dominance contest, though he suspected he had been let win. Then he moved to the always tempting column that connected Sam's head to his chest, he licked, kissed and bit to his heart's content, but he still restrained from doing what he needed, from responding to the siren song of his lover life-essence.  
"Do it, beloved." The one under him said softly baring his side. "You won't hurt me."  
The emerald eyes shone dark once again, his mouth opened showing the sharp canines, but he still seemed unsure, so the taller one put his left hand in his brother's nape and guided him to the juncture between neck and shoulder.  
"I want you to, Dean."  
Instinct took control and he lost his inhibitions piercing the skin. The hunger didn't overwhelm him, of which he was grateful for, since he didn't think he could stop himself again, not when the red liquid tasted so exquisite. After just some sips he let go, and focused on letting his hands wander the heated skin of the taller man.  
" _Dean_." That only name condensed all his desperation and desire. It was in the tone, in the way the orbs shone, the strong hands gripped his hips.  
"What, Sammy, what do _you_ want." Payback is a bitch, said his smile.  
" _Move!_ " It was an order.  
" _No._ " His voice seemed to resonate in all the room.   
"No?" The golden eyes shone dangerously, while the expression was one of atonement.   
"I won't take orders from you, Sam, you have to ask… and nicely." His face was completely serious.  
The younger one squeezed his nape _hard_ , he understood the game better than his brother, and was willing to play it for both their sakes.  
"You think you can make me beg?" He asked presumptuously.  
The blonde didn't said a word, just moved his internal muscles, tightening his channel for a moment before relaxing once again.  
"Unless you don't want to feel that ever again, you will." He spoke directly to the other's ear in a soft tone; it was a promise not a threat...  
After a moment of complete silence a rough voice was heard.  
"Please, big bro… I need you, now, just please."  
The emerald eyes darkened and with a triumphant smile he began to rise, and then as slowly as his brother had been he descended once again. Dean established an easy rhythm and Sam began to caress his back while he put his palms against the strong chest to help him keep the equilibrium.  
He fixed his eyes on the golden orbs, while he kept going up and down, a confident smile over his lips. All that changed when his brother began to move, meeting every movement, touching his sweet spot with each thrust, his moans echoed Sam's own pleasure sounds.  
The brunette began to pump the other's cock, in rhythm with his thrusts, some minutes after his hand was covered with his seed, and the powerful orgasm launched his own.  
  
Eventually they separated, but keep close, hugging, silently waiting for their vitals to become normal.  
At some point Dean closed his eyes fall asleep, soon the taller one followed him.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean woke up, rested and energetic; he couldn't remember the last time he woke up feeling so well. The first thing he did was focused on the still quiet figure at his side, a minute after he caressed Sam's face with trembling fingers while his mind wondered. He had never expected this turn of events: being in Hell, having a shot at happiness, having wild sex with Sammy… The emerald eyed one half expected the guilt to attack him, or feel something like regret instead he was contented, satisfied… _free_. For the very first time in his life he felt in charge of his own destiny.  
  
" _Are you awake already?!_ " The young man asked with his eyelids still closed, feeling the blonde's hand travel down his neck and to his chest.   
"Rise and shine Sammy!" He said almost laughing.  
For some unknown reason the simple phrase make the other react violently, his eyes snapped and he turned around pinning Dean under his body.  
"Woah, tiger, relax, just a phrase!" He used his trapped hand to put some pressure on the broad chest trying to force him back on the futon.  
"Don't use it. _Ever!_ "   
He wasn't used to see the ex-hunter so upset over such a simple thing so he just nodded, trying to calm him down and maybe get an explanation.  
"It's anathema to you or something? It's not like I used the name again."  
"It brings up bad memories." He wasn't going to discuss with the blonde that particular moment in time, especially when he knew that the other didn't remember a thing about the whole issue.  
"Okay. My… you are weird!" Dean felt very proud of himself for stopping just in time and not telling the "G" word.  
"We will have to work on your internal clock; you can't keep rising so early, it's not good for you. Go back to sleep." Sam murmured turning to the side.  
The older one focused on the strong unmarked back, he wanted to touch it, run his fingers and tongue over every curve.  
He used on nail to trace the spine, making the other whimper… with a shock he noticed that had let a red impression on the skin, and when he looked at his own hand he saw the sharp points that crowned his fingers. He didn't know how that could happen but he thought that if he concentrated enough they would disappear, he tried hard and it worked. Dean smiled; wishing that things could be so easy.  
Slowly the blonde touched the red path he had left with his fingertips, slowly tracing it from one end to the other. Since the taller one didn't seem bothered by his actions he kept going, always paying close attention to the reactions of the man that he loved.  
" _Dean…_ " The voice was edgy.  
"Yes?" He asked faking innocence.  
"Are you sure that you want to do this?"   
"What do you mean?" He kept the pretense.  
Sam turned to face his brother.  
"You would pull a tiger's tail and pretend to be surprised when he bites you."   
" _Me?_ " He asked theatrically while laughing before going forward to kiss the sensuous lips.  
The brunette felt his heart melt; it had been so long since his beloved let go. He kissed the smaller one's lips.  
"Let's take a shower and then we'll meet the others." He made sure of making it sound like a proposition.  
Dean looked nervous at the idea of having to share the same space and time with demons in a non violent way, and his aura showed exactly that getting darker around him.   
"I know all your prior contacts with demons had been unpleasant, Dean, but things have changed." He was talking with a persuasive tone, because it was the only way to get something from the other.  
"Because I've become one." He said dryly.  
"Not only that. You won the privilege."  
"The privilege?!" He asked truthfully confused.  
"You stand before them not as an Intended chosen by lust or beauty, but as a worthy mate, a valuable warrior."   
"I don't know Sammy, somehow, I can't see your new friends opening their arms to me, I have sent back too many of them."  
"Remind me to make sure you learn all the different ranks among us. You never really fought against a member of the Royal Court, and still they think highly of you."  
The blonde looked at the golden eyes studying the features, trying to find some kind of deception, but as he saw none just nodded, even if remaining unconvinced.   
After almost thirty seconds of silence, Dean decided that everything would be better after a long bath.  
"Where is the bathroom in this enormous place?"  
  
Sam smiled and got up, taking him by the wrist. Dean loved water more than any human being he had encountered in his life; sometimes he had wondered if the other wasn't part fish or maybe mermaid, so he had made sure they had an enormous bathtub along with some other little extravagancies.  
"Let me show you." He said softly.  
He guided his brother to a door concealed in the left wall of the room, once inside emerald eyes opened in surprise: the place was big, clean and painted in soft pastel colors; there were little touches of golden now and then but mainly cream and light blue and in one side the biggest bathtub he had ever seen.  
He walked slowly around taking in on every little detail. It was a beautiful place… maybe he would have to inspect the main bedroom more closely next time.  
The taller one hugged him from behind.   
"What do you say?"  
"It's… amazing Sammy." He said honestly.  
"We should try the shower." The brunette said and kissed his brother's neck soft, almost ghostly, before letting him go.  
"What, no immersion-bath?" Dean pouted a little, while opening the transparent panel in front of the bathtub area and getting inside.  
"Why don't you leave that for later?" He said seductively.  
Dean turned on the hot water and the spray fall over them both. The one at his back began to caress his chest with gently movements.  
"It should be my turn, don't you think?" The blonde asked softly, a little doubt in his voice, since he didn't really know if that was okay with their new status.  
"What do you mean?" Sam asked even though he had a good suspicion of what the other was talking about.  
"It should be my turn to take you." And he turned around, to look at the shinning golden orbs. He could live without it, of course, and wouldn't blame his brother if he said he didn't want to let him.   
Sam smiled; he hadn't anticipated his brother wanting it so soon. It could mean that he was feeling more comfortable with their new relationship which he certainly hoped. He kissed the other with ferocity.  
"You don't need to ask, Dean, we are equals in our relationship."   
The hunter smiled, and pushed his brother against the tiles of the wall. This time he initiated the kiss, his hand roamed through the skin firm but not roughly. After having mapped the strong body under his he began to look around trying to find any kind of lube he could use.  
" _Just think of it!_ " Sam shouted exasperated. He wasn't going to waste another minute.  
Dean gave a step back and looked at his brother with a shocked expression: he seemed desperate, out of control… his golden aura was shinning.  
After a few seconds the brunette seemed to calm down enough to explain the basics of materialization to his astounded, unmoving, brother.  
"You can summon things up if you concentrate, see?" He said rising his right hand to the emerald eyes level, a moment after a creamy substance was covering said extremity, then to his beloved's delight he proceeded to prepare himself, one finger first and a little too soon a second one.  
"Come on love, I'm _dying_ here!" The taller one begged, having turned around, and putting both palms against the wall.  
Those words made him react, he raised his own hand and concentrate hard… a moment after he let escape a triumphant noise: it had worked. Quickly he applied the lube to his own cock.  
With his right he caught the other hunter by his waist and with the left he guided his manhood into the tempting channel. Sam roared; there was no other word to describe the sound he made. Dean bit his shoulder playfully, not drawing blood this time, and then lapped the sore spot, while thrusting steadily into the golden eyed body.   
The blonde moved his left fingers to the front of his brother's body caressing his neck and chest with fingertips and nails, extracting one moan after another from him, while at the same time he moved his right to wrap his fingers around the throbbing member, pumping it lazily.  
A moment after, he felt brunette's internal muscles tighten around him and it was his turn to whine loud. They kept the game for a little while, every time he put pressure on Sam's cock he would constrict his channel and the moment he released it the other relaxed.  
Eventually their movements turned wilder, less coordinated, both of them trying to make the other come first, and finally both did almost at the same time, screaming their pleasure.  
  
They kept hugging for a little while before separating and washing their bodies.  
"I could get used to this uninterrupted hot water." Dean said kissing his brother before getting off the bath and taking a sinfully soft towel. Sam stayed back for a moment and then joined him.   
  
After drying up in silence they got of the bathroom.  
This time Dean took a little time to look around, noticing some details like the nightstands, the chairs all over the room, the chimney at a side, the rug carpet in front of it…   
"It's that even safe?" The older one asked signaling the place.  
"It's not like we are going to die if the fire jumps into the room." Sam answered from behind him. "And if that ever happen Xaphan would respond to me."  
"So, clothes?" Dean asked changing the subject, he didn't feel it was the perfect moment to talk about his brother's new acquaintances, he was going to be facing them soon enough.  
The golden eyed one hugged him from behind and kissed his shoulder softly.  
"You can think them up… or look into the closet."   
The emerald eyed one tried to imagine himself dressed in black jean and his favorite shirt, but nothing happened and it frustrated him, especially when he had been able to do it while in the shower. He threw the towel aside violently.  
  
"It takes a little practice before you can materialize several things at once. Why don't you try the pants first?" The younger Winchester said, feeling the distress of the other.   
Dean shook his head and gave a step towards the closet not saying a word, a wild rage inside was threatening to brake free, but he could contain it.  
When he was about to reach his destination he stopped and bit his lower lip, his stubbornness was finally kicking in and he wasn't going anywhere till he got the clothes summoned up. Five minutes later the pants were covering his legs. He turned and looked at the brunette who was comfortably sat on the unarranged bed completely dressed his golden gaze fixed on him.  
"Am I great or what?!" He said smiling proudly, satisfaction pouring off his body.  
"Yeah, you are the best." Sam agreed with a smile making a bored face "Now, why don't you cover the rest of you so I can show you around?" He wasn't letting his brother go around the palace, or any other place for that matter, half naked. Dean's perfect body was just his to admire.   
"You don't want for me to go tempting demons?" He teased while trying to concentrate enough to make appear a plain t-shirt.  
The other's eyes shone darkly and with an incredible speed he was in front of his brother.  
"If you ever do so much as…"  
"Woah, Sammy! I was teasing you! Why would I want to be with a demon?" He put a palm against the strong chest, trying to calm him down.  
The hunter fixed his orbs in the emerald ones and after a moment he seemed convinced enough to step back.  
"You need to do something with your jealousy, bro!" Claimed the smaller man still shocked at the younger's possessive attitude.  
Sam didn't say another word, just kissed his brother wildly; he would have to remind himself that his brother was a natural tease and control himself.  
"You could try to remember that my emotions are intense right now and to arouse my violent-streak can have unpleasant consequences."  
"Oh, you know I love danger!" He said with a cocky smile.  
The taller one made a gesture of exasperation, but couldn't repress a little smile.  
  
  
Finally the blonde got the shirt he wanted, a blood-red one, which adjusted to his slim form.  
"Let's do this." He said without any enthusiasm.   
Sam just walked towards the door without saying another word, he just knew that the older man would use any excuse to avoid going with him to the Throne Room.  
They got out the bedroom and the emerald eyed one was surprised, once again, by the light colors and clear cut shapes. Maybe Sam was right and he should try to turn down the prejudice, give this place a chance.   
  
  
After walking through several corridors the Winchester arrived to a room which doors were open, they moved inside and at the same moment a lot of people began to appear of thin air.  
The blonde looked amazed at the newcomers, they all looked like humans: big and tall, small and fragile, and all in between. Some were beautiful, others simply attractive, everyone had a very peculiar kind of beauty. He could clearly distinguish the aura of power surrounding each one.  
The golden eyed one put his arm around his waist and whispered directly into his ear.  
"Let me introduce you to them, pay close attention to their reactions."  
He guided the emerald eyed one to a pair of thrones that were awaiting them but didn't take seat just stood there, in front of them, looking at the others.   
"This is my Intended, my Chosen One: Dean Winchester."  
The demons kneel to the pair. Not one of them said a word of protest, there wasn't even a disapproving murmur or motion.  
Sam gestured his brother to take seat, doing it himself at the same time.  
"You can rise." The brunette said serious, ceremoniously. Then he turned to the other "Dean, beloved, this is our Court."   
The blonde nodded respectfully, even if everything in his spirit rebelled against it, but he couldn't stop himself.  
"Our bonding ceremony will take part on the Great Sabbath, on All Souls' Night. Make sure everyone under your orders knows it."   
Every one bowed, they would make sure to pass the message, not wanting to suffer the King's wrath.  
The hunter felt mad at the other for announcing something like that without telling him first but didn't say a word, he couldn't protest in front of the aristocracy, main generals and servants. He had always been a good soldier and understood the chain- of- command, the militia logic, how the order was kept thanks to the respect that existed between the captain, his officials and the lower ranks. He wouldn't put his brother's place in jeopardy by acting so carelessly: he had to show that he was the best mate for him.   
On the other hand, and to be fair, he should have known that a major event like Satan's Heir Wedding could only be held in the most important celebration of the year.  
  
  
Sam could feel Dean's mild annoyance when the announcement was made, and felt terribly relieved and proud when he didn't whisper a word of objection. For a moment he had feared the blonde would say something forcing him to assert his dominance in front of the others, which of course would start a riot between them. That didn't mean of course they wouldn't have a good fight once alone.  
Now that the introduction had been made according to the ritual, the taller one stood up and taking the blonde by the waist once more guided him to a door at the left: the Private Council Room.  
  
It was a richly adorned room, with an enormous library which covered two of the four walls, and a big wood table at the centre with thirteen seats. Instinctively Dean knew that the head and the one at the right belonged to the Royal Couple. Briefly the older one wondered where the illumination came from, since there weren't any windows or lamps, but his thoughts were interrupted when eleven human-looking creatures made themselves visible.   
Every one of them took place in front of one chair but no one sat, each one was looking directly at Sam, who was standing up.   
"My friends let me introduce you to my Intended: Dean Winchester." Immediately he turned his gaze towards his brother. "Beloved, let me introduce you to my closest friends, counselors and heads of state: _Beelzebub_." He signaled the man the blonde's side.  
A black haired thirty something young with black eyes nodded at him respectfully.  
"It's a pleasure to meet you, Dean Winchester. I have heard highly of you."  
The emerald eyed one bowed respectfully once again, impressed at the behavior and the words of the powerful being.  
" _Leviathan_." Sam continued moving clock-wise.  
A blonde seductive man with cold green eyes smiled at him.  
"It's a great pleasure to meet you, Dean Winchester, as the Prince said: we have heard great things about you."  
Once again the hunter just bowed, trying to remember what he had learnt over the years of the Hell's Lords.  
" _Asmodeus_." Sam went on.  
A red-haired young man with a light goat beard looked at him, his eyes were bright red.  
"It's a pleasure to meet you, Dean Winchester, even if you have been responsible of destroying some of our most promising." He had a particularly soft and seductive tone of voice.  
The smaller one couldn't help but smile, he was proud of his hunts. He bowed to the high demon.  
" _Astaroth_."  
This time it was strong built, dark haired men whose eyes were deep blue and shone with an inner fire.  
"Pleasure to meet you Dean Winchester, if you ever need an advice about anything came to me and I'll help you."  
Dean nodded, astounded at the offering, and even more at not having detected any malice in the voice, nor ill intention in the other.   
" _Behemot_."  
This was a smiling blonde with violet eyes, he seemed to be in his mid twenties, and was dressed with black shirt and jeans.  
"It's a pleasure to see you here at least, Dean Winchester."   
He wanted to ask the other what did he mean by that but it wasn't the time or the moment, so he just bowed.  
" _Belial_."   
He was a man in his mild thirties, he had silver orbs with white hair, and soft smile played on his face.   
"It's an honor to meet such a warrior like you."  
The blonde bowed sincerely touched by the words.  
"These two are my Prime Minister _Lucifuge Rofocale_ and the Grand President _Forcas_."  
The first one had light brown long hair with black eyes and the second had the same eyes color with red hair. The two demons bowed respectfully to the emerald eyed one who reciprocated.   
"And finally _Put Satanachia_ and _Agaliarept_ , my Commander in Chief and Grand General respectively."  
Now, he paid attention, studying the two warriors: the first one was a tall man who had short, dark gold, locks and light blue orbs, he was dressed simply with a blue t-shirt and jeans, while the other was a brunette with purple eyes, who wore similar clothes in green.  
"It will be an honor to count you in our War Council's reunions." Said the one introduced as Put Satanachia.  
"You'll have several legions to command, since many warriors wants to serve under you." Agaliarept used what the hunter suspected it was a deceiving softness, but Dean couldn't say that the other was lying to him.  
He couldn't help but let the surprise show in his face, no matter what his brother had told him he didn't believe that these creatures could simply accept his presence, much less want to actually work with him...  
"Please let's sit." Sam's voice took him out of his momentary dissociation.  
And a little embarrassed he nodded and proceeded to occupy his seat like the rest.  
  
  
The brunette smiled. Dean was being as well received as he suspected he would be, even better if Astaroth and Put Satanachia offers was any indication, no matter what the blonde thought they saw him as one of them.  
It would take a lot of time, of course, but the smaller one would understand that this was his place, his home; that he was respected not only because he was the Intended but because he was a seasoned warrior who had proven his value and bravery once and again.   
"This meeting is officially set. Lucifuge read the order, please." The taller Winchester stated.  
The emerald eyed hunter smile, it sounded so ordinary like a Directory meeting of any world-wide corporation.   
The Prime Minister cleared his voice and proceeded to materialize two sheets of paper.  
"First of all we have a situation with the Charmillion Witches, they are endangering too many of ours promising ones."  
Dean looked back at the head-table, showing clearly his confusion.  
"Do we have any hunters on the area?" Belzebub asked   
"Yes, the Lefreib couple and Leon Bourdie." The Grand Duke said seriously.  
The hunter had never heard of them and he was quite grateful for that. He didn't think he could deal with them using friends or close peers for their own purpose.  
"No, let Leonard deal with them, maybe they can be useful in the future." Sam said calmly, knowing perfectly that his lover wasn't ready to accept that more than once they used hunters to deal with unruly subordinates.  
The others nodded and the brunette demon moved on the next point.   
"We have too many vampires in Austria, others are having trouble feeding and our selling agents are losing potential clients."  
"Use the Van Helsing's wannabes" There was so much distate in his voice that the emerald eyed one felt cold running through his spine.  
"Finally, we have been losing souls in the Middle East due to an aggressive campaign, they are sending reinforcements and I don't mean priests but soldiers and guardians, we are having visions' and apparitions' plagues."  
" _Why wasn't that the first point?!_ " Dean said out of nowhere with a harsh tone, while his eyes fixed on the speaker "If we are losing souls due to our enemies that should be priority." The second after the words escaped his mouth a sense of utter shock invaded him; he had planned on keeping silent during the whole meeting and getting out of there the moment it was over. Why had those words left out of his mouth? How could he betray himself, his past, so deeply?   
Unbeknown to him all the presents had fixed their gazes on him and Sam was smiling with pride, his aura shinning while the emerald one got darker.   
"You are right, beloved, it should have been red-flagged." He said softly, squeezing the blonde's hand effectively dragging him back to the present. With a look he told his brother that later they would talk.  
Lucifuge bowed respectfully in silence.   
What the newest demon ignored was that it had been a test, and passed with brilliant colors.   
"Agaliarept, this is the area you preside over, care to tell us how it could get so out of control?" Sam said looking directly at the Grand General.  
The purple eyes fixed on the man presiding the meeting.  
"My people had been working over-time to solve this situation." The demon said gravely "They just keep sending more and more angels no matter how many we get rid off."  
"I'm hearing suggestions." The golden eyed one stated severely.  
"We could send the sixtieth legion to fight the warriors that would take them off the earth realm." The Commander in Chief of the Hell's army said seriously, he hated the presumptuous angelic fighters.  
"I think we should be more worried about the guardians and the visions, the others don't get so involved in human affairs and more important they get easily distracted when we bait them." Belial said with a sadistic smile and the knowledge of ages.  
"You are right my old friend, maybe we should combine both strategies, but first we need to find a way to restrict the conflict to the Middle East area, we can't let it become an open war before its time."   
"Maybe we could send a recruiting crew, tempt some winged do-gooders to fall." Asmodeus proposed with a cruel smile "They could tell us why the sudden interest in the area."   
"That's a good idea, but it could take years to achieve it, we should make something more radical." Leviathan expressed.  
"It could be a trap." Beelzebub commented suddenly "It wouldn't be the first time they use this tactic."  
"You are more than right." Sam muttered while seemed to be meditating. "We'll apply Asmodeus suggestion, you think Lüghen is ready?"   
The red-haired man nodded affirmatively.  
"Alright then, this will be his main assignation, every one of you make sure he gets all the help he needs from your field agents." He waited till the others had assented before going on "Now, about those warriors, Agaliarept, make sure they make the first move but put some legions near enough for them to know we are there and ready, that will make them go crazy, place Amduscias at the front."  
The warrior bowed.  
"What do we do about the guardians?" Forcas, who hadn't talked yet, asked.  
"We have to diminish their number." Astaroth declared circumspectly, his eyes shinning dangerously.  
"You are right, but we can kill them just like that." Behemoth said.  
"You are both right. Maybe we should give Lüghen some time see what he can get." Belial proposed once again.  
"If they are concentrating in the Middle East does it means that they are letting other areas unprotected?" Once again he had exposed his thoughts like the practical warrior that he was. And like last time, he felt sick for doing it.  
"Not necessarily." Put Satanachia answered "This is not like human war, focusing on one area doesn't mean you leave the others alone, just that there is something in that place that you want."  
"Or you are trying to lure another out of their comfort zone." Belial pointed once more.  
"Why don't we focus on the other areas then? Maybe we can force them out by pretending that we are not that interested and at the same time secure our positions outside just in case." His emerald eyes got so dark while he spoke that were almost black. The storm finally erupted inside on one hand he just loved this game, he knew it so well while in the other he was betraying all he had been, he was abandoning the "good fight" and for what exactly?   
Last night he had told Sammy that he wasn't on his side, on the demon's side, that he never would and right now he was proving himself wrong at every turn.  
Perhaps it was the demon blood, _Sam's blood_ , the one that he had drunk with so much pleasure. He just knew that he couldn't keep quiet: he felt the need to talk, to prove himself worthy to the others.  
The younger Winchester look worriedly at his brother, it was time to adjourn the meeting till they have addressed Dean's self-loathing, doubts and feelings of sorrow.  
"I think it's an excellent idea, beloved." He looked around and not seeing any objection he continued "We will keep the other areas under strict vigilance. Everyone should talk with their high priest and priestess, ask them if they had been harassed in any way by our enemies, and make feel them safe.   
Put; send a warrior to protect every one of them, two to the ones in red zones. Make sure to tell them they can't be seen. I don't want anyone bitching because some have more protection than others.   
Lucifuge send our best sellers to secure areas and tell them to extend the regular maximum to fifteen years, Put send one warrior per agent in conflictive zones. We will meet again in a couple of days if things go smoothly. Alastor" Summoned the golden eyed man.  
A short man with red eyes and black hair made himself visible at the order.  
"Made sure these directives…" He gave to the Executor of Decrees a long manuscript "…are known to everyone and send a written copy of this reunion act to Baalberith. The meeting is adjourned." The taller Winchester said standing up.  
All the demons arose and disappeared, immediately after Sam took Dean's hand and transport them to a studio located at the right of the Throne Room.  
  
The place was vast and decorated in shadowy tones: blue, black and dark gold. The blonde noticed that it had very minimal furniture just a big black desk in front of which could be seen two leather individual seats, a monstrous library which occupied one wall and a big sofa in a corner. It was very solemn site, an office conceived obviously to be used to deal with public business and not for the very first time in his life the hunter wondered if maybe there was more than one diabolic pantheon to deal with or something like that, or if maybe the main members of different evil species came here to talk or receive orders.   
He looked around trying to understand why his brother had taken him here instead of their bathroom, and the worry tinted his aura of a wild green.  
  
Sam walked directly to the desk and sat over it, facing his beloved while closing his fingers on the border. He tried to comfort the blonde by keeping his orbs clear and showing a sweet smile.  
"You are part of this family now Dean, you shouldn't feel so much helping us."   
The smaller one closed his eyes for a moment, he didn't wanted to snap because if he did he would lose control and end up confessing that he was mad about having _enjoyed_ the meeting! He had felt appreciated and listened to, something that hadn't happened in a good long time. Of course Sammy made him sense those same things during several years pre and post Stanford, and Bobby had respected him most of the time but no one else: at first because he was John Winchester's boy, then for protecting Sammy and after his passing because of the deal. Sure none of them had helped him when his brother was kidnapped by the Yellow Eyed Demon, but they all happily condemned him for having done the only thing he could do to bring him back!  
A moment after he felt soft fingers caress his cheek, and at that point he got aware that he was crying, silently, his tears were leaving a wet path in his face. He opened his eyes and saw that the brunette's orbs where darker than even before, his expression full of concern and sadness while his aura was shadowy. He felt his brother's contrition, his pain, and it was wrong, he shouldn't have those feelings.   
"Sammy…" He said low voiced "what's wrong?"   
"Do you hate me? What I am, what I have become? Do you wish to go back?" He was asking seriously, watching carefully at the other, studying his reactions.   
" _I don't hate you, Sam!_ " He answered his eyes sparkling. "I'm not abandoning you! I'm not going back!" His words surprised him; he was being completely truthful about the whole thing.  
The younger of the two Winchester tried to smile but it was impossible, he wasn't reassured, he couldn't help but fear that the smaller one was saying what Dean thought he wanted to hear, however, he didn't detect any deception pouring off the other and that somewhat calmed him down.  
"Do you really mean it?"  
"You should know better, after all, can't you, the Prince of Lies, know when someone is telling one?" His tone was serious, but there was something else underlying, it sounded almost like fun.  
Sam flashed a grin, his aura and face got lighter.  
"Yes, actually, I can." He affirmed softly.  
"Then why do you ask me if I'm being honest?"   
"Because there is something that you are not telling me, it's not quite a lie, but not the entire truth either."  
"I don't hate you Sammy; I could never do that, but this whole situation… this new life… I'm not comfortable yet… I feel like I'm losing myself here… I can't even control what I say!" He went from low to high voiced, which was a tell tale thing of how much bothered him these circumstances.  
Sam noticed that his brother was looking at the far behind him, like trying to avoid a confrontation, which could only meant that there was a part of the story that he wasn't telling, and knowing his stubborn lover it was the most important one. He hated so much when the blonde did this! It made him feel that he wasn't trusted enough.   
He could, of course, read the green eyed thoughts if he wanted, but that would be crossing a line, and they weren't quite ready for it, instead he decide to address smaller's confessed worry.  
"It will stop soon enough, Dean. You have to understand: since you were allowed to keep your personality this is much more difficult for you than any other demon."  
" _Allowed?_ As in you let me, you could take it back?" It hurt so bad to even think of that! What if the brunette decided that he didn't like his individuality after all, what if he wanted him more docile, or just like all the other demons they had fought over the years?  
His orbs fixed on the golden ones trying to read hidden intentions in them, but they seemed to be completely open to him, no second intentions, no lies, not threats.   
The taller one could sense his uneasiness, his fear, running so fast through his body and showing so clearly in his aura, so once again he let himself comfort the other.  
"No. I can't take it back, Dean." It wasn't exactly right, of course, given enough amount of torture any creature breaks, but he just couldn't see himself doing something like that to his brother and he wasn't letting anyone touch his beautiful beloved.  
Dean noticed that the brunette never set straight the part about letting him be more or less himself, and part of him wanted to thank him for it and the other to kill him, a very common feeling since Sammy was born. That thought made him smile, and the other looked at him questioningly.  
"Never mind." He said well naturedly, then something came to his mind and he had to know "Why exactly has to be more difficult for me?"  
His was something that always amazed him: how could the blonde go from a laugh to a serious reflexive moment, to mad, and from that to sadness in matter of seconds.  
"The hunter in you is fighting off your demonic side. It will stop soon, though."  
"What if it doesn't?" He asked apprehensive.   
"It will." He was certain of it, he would use every trick in the manual and them some others to make his fallen love accept who he was now.  
The blonde fell silent. Sam's last words made him wonder about his brother's thoughts.  
What if he could never really accept his new nature? Was he going to pass the rest of the eternity feeling angst every time he helped his brother's plans?  
"Dean…" Sam said giving a step towards the blonde "I'll help you, I promise."  
The older Winchester got closer to the taller, but stopped before reaching him.  
" _How?_ " He asked worried and ready to fight.  
"I'll stay with you, I'll explain things, show you the ropes…" He said carefully, he couldn't just tell the proud man that he would protect him till he got enough confidence on himself to kill those who disrespected him.  
"Why did you bring us here?" The smaller one asked out of the blue, that was one of the things that had been bothering him since the beginning of their conversation, and now he didn't have enough willpower to simply forget about it.  
Sam looked at him surprised.  
"It was closer and you seemed like you were about to explode." He sounded calm and rational.  
The green eyed one nodded in acceptance, it felt good to know he was that important to the brunette, even if it wasn't the whole truth.   
Sam gave the last step towards his Intended and took him by the waist.  
"Your powers are growing, your whole being is changing, and yet you stay free… I love you _that much_ , Dean. _You hold my heart… will you be its protector?_ " His voice was soft now, a whisper into his beloved ear.   
Emotional blackmail, that's what it was, the hunter knew it, the demon smiled at it… and both sides would fall for it, like always.  
"I've always been, Sammy."   
The younger Winchester alive transported them with a thought to their bedroom. He needed to touch his brother, to claim him again, his blood and his body.  
Dean felt the golden eyed sudden lust and didn't know how to react, on one hand he loved the fact that he needed him so much but on the other he didn't really wanted to have sex right now.  
He tried to push the taller man back to no avail.  
"Sam!" He shouted to he one licking his neck. " _Sam!_ "  
His brother desperation brought him back to reality. He released the desired body but stayed close.  
"Sorry, Dean… it's just that I desire you so much its… overwhelming."  
"Can't you control your… baser instincts?!" He asked half mad and half afraid of the demon.  
"I can… it's difficult but I can." The brunette said lowering his eyes. He didn't want the emerald eyed one scared of him. It was time to change the attack "I'm sin incarnated, beloved. I tend to indulge myself quite a lot… you should try it, remember how it felt?" He said speaking softly, seductively, while standing up almost touching the other's body but without making any contact.  
"How you liked to give in to lust and gluttony… we can do it here and everything tastes so much better…"  
The blonde felt his resolve began to crumble.  
Sam smiled to himself. He had been tempting angels since before humans were God's playthings; he knew how to turn spirits, how to enchant minds and make them forget how they could ever live without what he was offering.  
" _You…_ " The smaller one began to say.  
"I'm a sensuous creature, just like you, beloved." He just knew that calling the other 'big brother' this time would be the ultimate mood-killer.  
His body was radiating heat, his eyes sparkling gold and his wings circled the blonde.  
"SAM!!!" The older one yelled in shock "You have wings?!"  
"Don't you like them?" He asked while the black feathers caressed the trapped man slowly. "I've had them for several millennia."  
Dean moved his right hand up and touched slowly, not really sure of how they would felt. He observed them mesmerized, they were beautiful.  
"They're soft." He said somewhat amazed at that fact. Gradually he let his green orbs look into the bright golden ones.  
"And you wondered how I could fall for you…" Sam said so lowly that the blonde had trouble catching it.  
"Sam…" He murmured while his head rested on the other shoulder. "Love you."


	3. Chapter 3

The brunette smiled and hugged his brother with both arms and wings; he could feel his brother's love and it made him truly and deeply happy, almost, ecstatic.  
"I love you too, Dean." Sam murmured softly, almost whispering, wanting for the other to hear the words, but at the same time a little afraid that if he spoke too loudly the moment would be lost forever because the blonde would close himself, unreachable for him without resorting to extreme measurements.  
Moving slowly he kissed the skin at the pulse point with the softest touch. He wanted to bite it so badly, to drink a few mouthful of blood, to claim him in the most essential way, but in order to do that he would have to seduce his wild, untamed, lover.   
  
The blonde smiled softly to himself, his brother really thought that he didn't get it? He may not understand his own changing nature, but basic predator nature… that was something he was familiar with.  
"Sammy…" He whispered baring his neck while using his right hand to draw his brother's mouth to it, driving him by the nape.   
The younger Winchester was surprised at the sudden permission, he couldn't deny it, and at the same time it made him smile almost sadistically, his Consort was getting to the point of no return even if he didn't realize it.  
Without saying a thing he gave in to his desire and sank his teeth into the tempting skin, drawing the rich blood and drowning in it, savoring every droplet. After a full minute he slowed down his rhythm and became conscious of Dean's pleasure filled sighs and whimpers. The taller one couldn't help but think that his brother was falling… oh so sweetly, with delight and without remedy.  
Two minutes later he stopped completely but didn't retract his fangs, he liked so much being this close to his almost ever defiant lover.   
"Sammy…" Dean cried in a very soft voice. He felt so hot… he needed something he couldn't quite point out, but he was sure his lover knew what it was.  
That was what he was expecting to hear; his Intended was ready to move on.  
With impossible speed the golden eyed one transported them to the bed while his aura shone, showing his satisfaction at being so needed by the beautiful siren that was his mate.  
  
When his back touched the soft mattress some strange sense of reality came to him, it was like seeing things from an outside perspective. His brother, his lover, was such a handsome man, so strong and powerful… was he really worthy of him?  
True, he was strong, brave, and good-looking by human standards but was it enough for the King of Hell? Sam always could have whoever he wanted and most of the time choose him to be his constant companion… maybe it wasn't love but simply habit.   
His self-doubt ran even deeper: the other knew he could trust him blindly, that he would be at his side forever, but was it sufficient? Could that cement a marriage? Wasn't it unfair to the brunette beauty?  
He was no easy person to live with, didn't have the least clue about what he was doing or going through, what if some day he couldn't keep his temper in check while the younger one was doing his royal duties? What if he put him in a compromising position by speaking when he shouldn't or if he never fully adapted to being in Hell? What if he couldn't be the military leader they all seemed to believe he was or if he couldn't overcome his hunter logic and loyalty?   
A tear escaped and it was followed by another, and another, until his sight was blurry, but not a word was said, he touched the other's cheek softly and tried to fake a comforting smile failing miserably. For a second he hated himself, he was much better an actor than that! However, this was Sammy, his Sammy, and he had never been able to lie to him for long.  
  
The Monarch looked at his Beloved worriedly, not used to his mood swings, or truth be told for them to be so clear, so open. He couldn't remember when he had seen his brother cry like this, in front of him, for any reason and it was ripping him apart.  
"What's wrong, Dean?" He asked softly.   
The taller one could tell that the man under him was having a confidence crisis by the way his aura darkened, but couldn't assess the problem without poking into his vulnerable mind which he didn't want to do unless it was absolutely necessary, and hoped that it wouldn't be the case.  
"Please… _talk to me_." He asked softly not wanting to sound imposing, but at the same time telling him that he wasn't leaving it be.  
" _You can't have me as your Consort_." He murmured broken.  
The golden eyes shone darker than ever before and Dean felt taken aback that much showed in his eyes and facial expression. The brunette couldn't help but think that his beloved was suffering from some kind of cold feet and a sudden anger began to rise: _his brother was not going to reject or leave his side, nor was he going to be any less than his husband, he wouldn't allow it._  
"What do you mean?!" Sam tried to fake and easy tone but it came out harsh nonetheless. His aura was glowing obscure and heavy, making itself almost a palpable presence.  
  
"I… I… _I'm not good enough Sam_ … damaged goods and all that… you deserve better." Every word he said hurt, but he had to force some sense into his little brother, force him to see things right. He could sense how mad the brunette was, how near of losing it, but this time he wasn't retreating, he wasn't giving in.   
  
Part of the demon wanted to laugh his heart off, but the other one knew it would be the one thing that would shatter his Intended beyond repair, so he restrained himself by the tiniest margin.  
"I don't want better, beloved… I need you... maybe the problem is that I'm the one who is not worthy?" He provoked his expression a mask of seriousness.  
At that Dean turned them around and he tried to focus his green, somewhat dilated, pupils on the golden ones. He didn't even think about how much the movement could hurt at the winged one.  
" _Don't you ever talk about yourself like that!!! You deserve the best of everything!!!_ " He shouted furiously while steady tears kept falling of his eyes. How could the brunette misunderstand his point so much? How could he even suppose that he thought something so awful about him? How could he put himself down so much?  
"Then why are you denying it to me?" He asked sweetly while putting his arms around the slim waist, pressing their bodies closer and making his wings disappear.  
The older Winchester opened his mouth to answer when the meaning of the other's words hit him.  
"I… I'm just me, Sam. I can't get half of what is going on in this place and you told it yourself: you have an image to protect, you can let them see a weak spot and right now… it's exactly what I am." He tried to explain his position, this time in the most logical way he could think of while subtly trying to release himself from his brother's arms.  
"Stop that, you are not going anywhere." His voice was hard now.  
He waited until his brother stopped fighting and settled down tiredly.  
"Now, you will listen to me, and do it carefully" He said with a deceitful calm tone "I chose _you_ to be my Consort. Like I said _I don't want better I want the best_ and that's what you are to me. When I see you I see strength, bravery, arrogance, confidence, loyalty, intelligence, faithfulness and love without mentioning a perfect body. I want those things to be mine for all eternity."  
"You know what they say Sammy: 'eternity is a very long time'." He didn't want to sound so sad but that was how it went.  
The other nodded at those words.  
"It is. Imagine spending it alone, because that's how it will be if you reject me, no one else for any of us _ever_." His tone was dead serious, this was getting old pretty fast, and he had every intention of settling this issue once and for all.  
Dean looked at his brother shocked, his mind was racing, he was certain that his brother would carry out his threat, he was a Winchester after all and that meant a lot when it came to stubbornness.  
He didn't doubt that the taller one really loved him, not for a moment, but apart from the worthiness issue there was something else, a thing he knew it was stupid to hold against the brunette after so long but that still hurt him: the golden eyed one he had left him once before and then threaten to do it again without so much as a thought about what would do to him.   
True… Sam was promising, had promised, to be with him forever but… _what does a promise mean to the Devil?_  
He needed reassurance! He discovered amazed and that made him feel furious, outraged, he wasn't supposed to have those needs anymore, he had left all that behind the day his father leave him alone with the baby. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply, not letting a word escape, perfectly sure that he was this close to fall apart in the most complete way if he did so much as part his lips.  
  
Sam watched the other's aura get progressively darker and it worried him to no end, the blonde couldn't really be considering to leave him, not after what he had said, could he?   
When thirty seconds passed and the green eyed one kept his inflexible silence he decided that he had reached the point of no return and used his psychic power to get a clear sight of what was the actual issue behind their recent quarrel and present situation. It calmed him down to find out that it wasn't lack of love but just the opposite combined with a very persistent insecurity about how much he meant for him... Dean was afraid of being left alone again, even if he had extracted an oath from him.  
Maybe he wouldn't have to handcuff the smaller one to the bed and keep him there, day after day, till he accepted his rightful place at his side. But, now he had to find the way to address his brother's feelings without making too obvious that he was doing it…  
After a moment of consideration he decided to let him know a new perk about his new status: their mind connection. He pondered for a moment exactly what to say, and suddenly, and idea came to him…  
 _*Your blood is in me, a part of me… just like mine is in you, a part of you… we are already mated, Beloved. The ceremony is just an official act.*_ He said speaking directly into his brother's mind.  
Dean opened his eyelids startled, not haven't noted the moment he had closed them at all, so lost in his thoughts he was. He had heard the golden eyed man in his head, loud and clear!!!  
" _What?! How?!_ " He asked almost scared and secretly thrilled.  
Could this mean what he thought it meant?   
_*We have a telepathic link… it's very useful to talk privately, don't you think?*_ He asked almost jokingly. _*You just have to concentrate and I'll be able to hear you…not matter where you are or what are you doing.*_ The last part wasn't exactly the truth, since he could read the other's thoughts right away but there probably would never be a perfect moment to say that to him.  
  
 _It was for real!_ Sam could read his thoughts! He could read Sam's thoughts! They were truly joined… body, soul and mind! He would be ever able to know where his brother was… who he was with… The thought should scare the lights out of him, but strangely it was exactly what he needed: a gift of trust and love.   
_*Can you really…?*_ He tried a little vacillating.  
 _*Hear you? Yes, but maybe you should try to form complete sentences… just to be sure… I didn't quite catch the last of your question.*_ He teased.  
 _*Bitch!*_ He said well naturedly, suddenly relieved. A huge weight had been lifted of his shoulders.  
 _*Jerk!*_ Answered with a smile, while his golden orbs search for any sign of something being wrong, but the emerald aura was growing light and the one under him was radiating contentedness.  
They were doing it! They were talking to each other! Dean was ecstatic.  
 _*I guess I was being stupid…*_ He murmured mentally, something he would have never said loud voiced, but this was different, intimate.  
 _*No, you were doing what you always do: put me first.*_ Sam was using a soft tone now, and his eyes were shinning happily, his own aura was shining brightly _*And you were trying to protect yourself, am I right?*_ He asked knowing perfectly well which the answer was.  
The smaller one looked down, a little ashamed of himself, disappointed. He had been weak, he had been selfish… and now he would have to pay the prize.  
 _*Why can't you talk to me, Beloved, tell me what's bothering you instead of running away? Of hiding in your own mind, your own thoughts?*_ He questioned low voiced not wanting to pick another psychologically draining fight.  
 _*It's not me, okay? It's not who I am! You are the one who can talk, who likes to do it all the time! You are sensitive and understanding, I'm can't put half of my emotions into words much less discuss them!*_ Dean exclaimed.  
 _*How would you felt if I shut you out?*_ He questioned patiently.  
Like he did when the other went to Stanford, alone, deserted, with the certainty of having failed to the Sam, that if he had done more, been a better brother and friend the other wouldn't have done it.  
He wasn't going to give inner or outer voice to any of these thought but he got the point the brunette was trying to make.  
 _*I'll try, okay?*_ Dean said   
_*You promise?_ * Sam asked softly, pushing the issue a little.  
 _*Yes, I promise.*_ The ex hunter said solemnly.  
The taller one's smile was so bright that the older one couldn't resist and kissed him, just a quick touch of their lips.  
"I'm going to sleep now." He announced while turning around to put his head over the golden eyed heart, needed to feel the other alive and strong.  
An instant after he closed his eyes and fell asleep, he was utterly worn out.  
  
  
Sam stayed awake, feeling his brother's breath against his skin and enjoying his peaceful expression. He couldn't help but think how beautiful the emerald eyed was. And he felt so proud and satisfied in the knowledge that now all that beauty, passion and loyalty was finally only his. Not old, sad, John Winchester, not any of the hunters, and certainly not another being in Hell or Heaven.  
That last thought made him remember that the Sabbath was close, and he would have to explain to his brother all about the ceremony. He was going to look so magnificent in the dark green forest robes, with the wet hair and shinning orbs! His eyes shone with a light that seemed to project itself outside the outline of the skin surrounding them.   
The brunette took a moment to calm himself in the silence of the room, with his Intended safely resting in his arms and just then, like a thunderbolt, the magnitude of his decision sunk in. _He was getting married!_ After more than millennia he was going to take a husband! He was going to be bonded forever! It was so… strange, feel so sure and confident in his next step.   
Even if his Beloved didn't know it, a true union, was a very rare thing between their kin, not because they couldn't love, that was just a lie, they did it, passionately and fiercely, but because they were creatures of sense and sensation their relationships were brief lasting. Most couples stayed together no more than a couple of centuries.   
He caressed the blonde beauty softly with the tip of his fingers and placed a kiss over his head.  
Times of change were coming… with that thought in his mind he closed his eyes and went to sleep.  
  
  
  
Dean woke up slowly and found that his brother was deeply asleep. He looked around and then stretched out like a huge cat while trying not to wake the other up. The blonde one smiled while thinking that today he didn't have to get up at all, he could just stay there all day, after all, it wasn't like there was a horde of demons outside ready to kill him on sight, or some humans needing to be saved.  
When had been the last time he could self indulge in some laziness? Oh, yeah, two days before his mother's death.   
His mother… she hadn't been in his mind for quite a long time. And now, the memories had a different tune, it couldn't be explained easily, they weren't so strong anymore, it was like seeing a picture from a safe distance, you can still get the figures, the forms but you don't see every brush and you know that you don't need it to appreciate its exquisiteness.  
For once in his life he felt peaceful inside, and decided to enjoy it.  
The green eyed one let out a yawn and decided and turned around to hug the brunette from behind. His skin was hot, feverish, but he knew he wasn't sick at all. He placed a soft kiss in the golden skin of the left shoulder, slowly he began to move up, to the place where it joined the neck… that special spot he wanted to pierce again with his teeth. His desire was arousing alarmingly so he push himself away, he wasn't about to take advantage of his brother.  
"Come back." Sam asked still giving him his back.  
"I'm sorry, go back to sleep." The blonde answered while trying to subtly get out of the bed.  
A moment after ha was trapped under a strong body, whose owner was looking mad at him.  
"Why do you have to repress yourself so much, even now? Why can't you make love to me, bite me, and claim me the way you want so badly?" He said in a low angry voice.  
"You were sleeping!" Dean tried to explain. "I can't, I won't, take advantage of you." His eyes shone dangerously.  
"I'm asking you to do it! I have been doing it since we were teens! What do I have to do, Dean, so we can have sex without fighting or anguishing as foreplay?"  
Those words hit the blonde almost physically.   
"I'm me, Sammy, I can't change overnight."  
"I'm not asking you of that! I just…" He made a frustrated sound "I just want to feel that you love me, not just hear it from time to time!"  
The smaller one closed his eyes. He was trying to find the way to be true to his word, to open up to the one who meant the most to him.  
How could he explain to Sam how much he sought after been that lover his brother was wanted while at the same time being terrified of letting go and in the process to lose himself? Sex, wasn't just sex when it was with his beloved brother, how could he explicate that?   
Then an idea came to him… if he could project his conscious thoughts to his brother then he could send him his most profound emotions too, those he couldn't put into words, and he concentrate to do just that.  
  
  
Sam felt a wave of sensation surge from the deepest of his consort's soul and get to him; he let every feeling confided to him in this unique way wash over his own: there was desperation, love, passion, fear, and something more primal… something dark, a hidden secret that had been there from way too long: _Dean had been lusting after him since forever!_ And had forced himself to push those feelings away, full of self contempt, disdain and self-loathing.  
The brunette was shocked, shacked and astounded, he had never even suspected his blonde beauty had concealed something of this magnitude, but it explained a lot of things, of reactions.  
"I'm not forbidden anymore, Dean. I'm not too young, I don't have a hero-worshipping complex, dad doesn't have a saying in our lives anymore, and you and I are not going to Hell for loving each other. It's safe, it's okay, it's better than that."  
  
The hunter relaxed… his body stop resisting the other's weight; he simply let his barriers crush down. He let the taller one drown in his emerald orbs, new tears falling without sound or shame, this time they were from born from relief. He had giving his most carefully guarded piece of him and had been understood.  
Slowly, very slowly, he simply nodded.  
He was free. He got it. He was truly, completely and utterly owner of his heart's desire. Sam belonged to him, with him.  
  
Sam waited for his lover's reaction, for his response.  
And he knew that he had triumphed even before his blonde beloved bit him. He was the Devil after all, he could tell when someone fall of his own free will.   
"Dean…" He half whispered, half sobbed, when he felt the teeth break the skin.  
And he gave let some of his own feelings flow to his consort, which was only fair.  
  
The blonde drunk them with the same pleasure that the red blood.  
He was loved, he was accepted, and this was for real, forever…  
He was eternally damned and free…  
He was a fallen hunter now, a newborn demon, a convert…  
And everyone knows what happen to converts… they tend to be… zealous…  
He smiled again the soft, bright, golden skin. His eyes shone darkly.  
"I'm claiming you, Sammy… now and for the eternity… you belong to me. _My consort. My husband. My lover. My beloved._ " He said all that against the other neck, punctuating each title with a soft kiss until he reached the ear.  
Sam hugged him, and taking him by the waist reversed their positions, then he took the blonde's face between his hands, and forced their gazes to meet.  
"I let you claim me, Dean. You are mine till the end of time. _My consort. My husband. My lover. My beloved._ " And he kissed his brother's soft, wet, mouth. "No more shame or guilt feelings, my love." He murmured when they parted.  
The blonde assented eagerly and took the brunette's mouth again.  
"Are we married, yet?" He asked a moment after.  
"Yes, from the moment we drink each other's blood." He wasn't telling his brother that he was talking about the first time that it happened.  
"Good… then we don't have to wait until All the Soul's Night for you to take me on my wedding's night, right? I'm a virgin in that sense, so be gentle with me…" He said half closing his eyes faking a nervous tone.  
Sam's laugher echoed across the room.   
  
END

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is very much appreciated.  
> Betaed by: Thattangledweb
> 
> Disclaimer: They don’t belong to me but to the CW and Eric Kripke, the story however does.


End file.
